What! We Got Married?
by CermePhinaaa
Summary: Sehun dan Kai adalah laki–laki normal. Tapi mereka dipaksa menikah demi kerja sama keluarga mereka. Siapakah yang akhirnya menyerah dan menjadi gay, terlebih berada diposisi uke? / KaiHun SeKai / Yaoi / Chapter 10 Update.
1. Chapter 1

**What! We Got Married?**

**.  
:: Summary ::**

Sehun dan Kai adalah laki–laki normal. Tapi mereka dipaksa menikah demi kerja sama keluarga mereka. Siapakah yang akhirnya menyerah dan menjadi _gay_, terlebih berada diposisi _uke_?  
.

**:: Cast ::**

Kim Jongin  
Oh Sehun  
**.**

**:: Warning ::**

**Jangan dibaca jika tidak suka, just silent. Don't Protes!** (Flame, Bashing). Segera pencet **"X or Exit"** because this story is **yaoi**. Typo's dan EYD tak sesuai.

**.**

**By: CermePhinaaa**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

What! We Got Married – Chapter 1

**.**

**.**

**.**

Didalam sebuah rumah. Terlihatlah sebuah keluarga Oh yang sedang berada di ruang tengah.

"Mwo? Menikah? Andwae!" Tolak Sehun.

"Wae? Kau kan sudah lulus sekolah, jadi lebih baik kau menikah saja." Ucap .

"Anniyo! Aku masih muda." Ujar Sehun. "Appa... Aku tidak mau~" Sehun menggoyang–goyangkan lutut .

"Mianhae. Appa tidak bisa membantu Sehun–ah." Ucap .

"Ya! Sehun–ah. Kau pasti menyukai calon suamimu itu–"

"Apa! Suami? Eomma ingin menikahkan aku dengan namja?!" Teriak Sehun.

"Memangnya kenapa? Lagi pula dia tampan. Kau pasti akan menyukainya." Tutur .

"Argh! Eomma gila! Kenapa eomma malah menjadikan anaknya _gay_? Aku masih normal." Ujar Sehun.

menghembuskan nafas pelan. "Mau bagaimana lagi? Ini demi kelangsungan perusahaan keluarga kita."

Tanpa sadar Sehun meneteskan air matanya. "Eomma.. Hiks! Anniyo~ Aku.. Aku hiks.. Tidak mau menikah dengan namja.."

"Mianhae Sehunnie~ Kau tidak mau kan melihat perusahaan appamu bangkrut, lalu kita hidup miskin?" Ucap . "Eomma rela kau menjadi _gay_. Asal bisa menyelamatkan keluarga kita."

"Aku tidak akan bisa memberikan keturunan, kalau menjadi _gay_. Eomma mau?" Ujar Sehun.

"Gwenchana. Kau kan bisa mengadopsi anak chagie~" Jawab . "Sekali ini saja kau turuti perkataan eomma ne?"

"Aku selalu menuruti semua perkataan eomma. Tapi untuk menjadi _gay_ dan menikah. Aku tetap tidak mau!" Seru Sehun.

"Sehun–ah. Appa juga tidak mau kau menjadi _gay_. Tapi keadaan perusahaan kita sangat kritis, dan kita membutuhkan bantuan dari keluarga Kim." Ujar .

"Apa harus dengan menikah? Bekerja sama biasa kan bisa appa." Sahut Sehun.

menggeleng pelan. "Kalau bisa. Untuk apa kami memaksamu buat menikah dengan anak laki–laki keluarga Kim? Nanti kau pasti tahu, apa alasan keluarga Kim ingin menikahkan anak laki–lakinya denganmu."

"Arraseo. Aku akan menyetujuinya, karena ini semua aku lakukan demi keluarga kita." Putus Sehun akhirnya.

"Gomawo Sehunnie~"

**.**

**.**

**What! We Got Married?**

**.**

**.**

The First Meeting.

Sehun berjalan memasuki sebuah restoran. Kedua matanya bergerak liar mencari namja yang sudah menunggunya, lebih tepatnya calon suami. Sehun berjalan menuju meja nomor tujuh, karena disana namja itu menunggunya.

Sehun menemukan mejanya dan ia melihat sosok namja itu dari belakang. Rambut namja itu berwarna cokelat agak kemerahan. Sehun mengambil nafas dan mulai duduk dihadapan namja tersebut.

"Maaf. Kalau aku membuatmu menunggu lama." Ucap Sehun. Dan ia terdiam menatap wajah namja itu.

"Aku tahu, aku tampan. Tapi tidak perlu kau tatap aku sampai seperti itu juga." Ujarnya.

Sehun mencibir. **'Sepertinya dia orang yang menyebalkan.'** Pikir Sehun.

"Ooh~ Jadi kau yang bernama Oh Sehun itu. Orang yang sering eomma ceritakan, dan membuatnya menginginkan dirimu jadi menantu." Ujar namja itu tiba–tiba.

"Mwo?"

"Nde. Eommaku ingin kau jadi menantu, dan berhubung hanya tinggal aku yang belum menikah. Dan dengan gilanya dia menjodohkanku. Cih! Dia pikir aku _gay_." Sinis namja tersebut.

"Kau pikir aku juga mau menikah dan jadi _gay _denganmu. Kalau aku bisa menolak, aku akan menolak!" Geram Sehun. _'Yang benar saja! Dia kira hanya dia yang tersiksa, karena dipaksa menjadi gay.'_

Tiba–tiba namja itu menatap Sehun dengan lekat dari atas sampai bawah.

"Apa!" Seru Sehun risih.

Seringai terpatri dibibir tebal namja tersebut. "Kulitmu putih sekali, seperti susu dan–" Tangan namja itu membelai kulit lengan Sehun. "Halus... Wajahmu juga cukup manis. Jadi~ Kau yang berada diposisi uke, nae Sehunnie..."

"Mwo?! Enak saja. Kau yang harusnya jadi ukeku." Sahut Sehun tidak terima.

"Hmm.. Bagaimana kalau kita buktikan pada malam pertama kita nanti. Siapa yang akan berada di atas dan siapa yang akan memasuki siapa. Dan dia lah yang berhak menjadi seme. Arra?" Ucap namja itu.

"Baik. Aku pasti yang akan berada di atasmu dan memasukimu terlebih dahulu." Ujar Sehun yakin.

"Kita lihat saja nanti, Sehunnie~" Namja itu kemudian tertawa meremehkan.

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Bagaimana? Next or Delete nih?  
Umm... Bayangin Kai dan Sehun yang di SK Telecom ne~ Cerme suka sekali soalnya.

Pai.. Pai..


	2. Chapter 2

**What! We Got Married?**

**.  
:: Summary ::**

Sehun dan Kai adalah laki–laki normal. Tapi mereka dipaksa menikah demi kerja sama keluarga mereka. Siapakah yang akhirnya menyerah dan menjadi _gay_, terlebih berada diposisi _uke_?  
.

**:: Cast ::**

Kim Jongin  
Oh Sehun  
**.**

**:: Warning ::**

**Jangan dibaca jika tidak suka, just silent. Don't Protes!** (Flame, Bashing). Segera pencet **"X or Exit"** because this story is **yaoi**. Typo's dan EYD tak sesuai.

**.**

**By: CermePhinaaa**

**.**

**:: Note ::**

Mianhae. Kemarin kata–katanya ada yang kepotong. Entahlah kenapa tiba–tiba jadi kaya gitu. Dan terima kasih kasih buat respon reader semua. Mudah–mudahan fic ku ini bisa membuat reader terus menyukainya sampai tamat.

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Seringai terpatri dibibir tebal namja tersebut. "Kulitmu putih sekali, seperti susu dan–" Tangan namja itu membelai kulit lengan Sehun. "Halus... Wajahmu juga cukup manis. Jadi~ Kau yang berada diposisi uke, nae Sehunnie..."

"Mwo?! Enak saja. Kau yang harusnya jadi ukeku." Sahut Sehun tidak terima.

"Hmm.. Bagaimana kalau kita buktikan pada malam pertama kita nanti. Siapa yang akan berada di atas dan siapa yang akan memasuki siapa. Dan dia lah yang berhak menjadi seme. Arra?" Ucap namja itu.

"Baik. Aku pasti yang akan berada di atasmu dan memasukimu terlebih dahulu." Ujar Sehun yakin.

"Kita lihat saja nanti, Sehunnie~" Namja itu kemudian tertawa meremehkan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

What! We Got Married – Chapter 2

**.**

**.**

**.**

Setelah pertemuan pertamanya kemarin. Sehun masih belum mengetahui nama namja berkulit tan tersebut, karena namja itu bilang. _**'Kau juga akan tahu nanti'**_.

"Gezz! Dia pikir dia istimewa apa? Sok misterius sekali." Guman Sehun.

Sehun sekarang sedang berada di kedai bubble tea. Ia disini sedang menunggu seseorang.

"Sehun–ah! Maaf, aku telat." Ucap seorang namja bertubuh kecil.

"Gwenchana, Baekhyun hyung. Aku baru sebentar menunggumu kok."

Baekhyun mengatur nafasnya. "Memangnya ada hal apa yang ingin kau ceritakan?"

Sehun mengerucutkan bibirnya dan raut wajahnya berubah masam. "Tapi hyung jangan tertawa jika mendengarnya. Yaksok!"

"Yaksok. Sehunnie~ Cha! Sekarang ceritakan." Ujar Baekhyun.

Sehun menghembuskan nafasnya. "Eommaku menyuruhku menikah."

"Hahaha~ Hanya seperti itu? Lalu apa masalahnya, pasti yeoja pilihan eommamu cantik." Tawa Baekhyun.

"Cantik apanya? Eomma menyuruhku menikah dengan namja."

"_What the faak_?! Namja? Aigo~ Dunia sudah gila." Ujar Baekhyun prihatin.

"Mau bagaimana lagi? Ini demi keluargaku juga, dan aku harus rela menjadi _gay_." Gumam Sehun.

Baekhyun menatap Sehun dengan kasihan. "Tapi.. Bagaimana calon suamimu itu?"

"Emm.. Dia.. Cukup tampan kupikir, eh! Tapi tetap tampanan diriku. Dan dia memiliki kulit sedikit hitam." Jelas Sehun.

"Aigo~ Pasti dia _sexy_ eoh?" Goda Baekhyun.

"_Sexy_ apanya? Dia namja. Kalau dia yeoja mungkin aku akan bilang dia _sexy_." Sahut Sehun.

Baekhyun terkikik geli. "Siapa namanya?"

"Aku tidak tahu namanya. Dia sengaja merahasiakannya." Kata Sehun.

"Berlebihan sekali dirinya." Ujar Baekhyun, kemudian ia menatap serius kepada Sehun. "Ya, Sehun–ah. Berarti nanti kau akan menjadi _gay_?"

"YA! Hyung.. Huft~ i.. tu.. Molla!." Pekik Sehun kesal.

"Haha.. Lalu, siapa yang akan ada dibawah?" Tanya Baekhyun dengan berbisik.

Sehun membulatkan kedua matanya. "Tentu saja bukan aku." Ujar Sehun.

Sebenarnya Sehun kurang yakin dengan ucapannya. Tapi dia akan berjuang mengambil posisi seme. Dan dia yang akan mendominasi namja berkulit tan itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sehun sudah pulang sore hari dan saat ia sampai di rumah. Ms. Oh langsung menarik lengan Sehun.

"Eomma.. Appo! Kenapa sih?"

"Ish! Sekarang kau cepat mandi dan berdandan yang rapih. Karena keluarga Kim akan segera datang kesini." Ucap Ms. Oh.

Sehun menghela nafas malas. "Kenapa harus sekarang? Aah~ Nde. Aku akan mandi."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sehun duduk disamping namja tan itu lagi, karena Ms. Oh langsung mendorongnya duduk disana. Belum lagi wajah namja tan itu yang datar.

Sehun memandang kedua orang tua namja tan itu dengan sedikit heran. Belum lagi Ms. Kim yang menatapnya dengan berbinar.

"Aigo~ Sehunnie.. Aku sudah tidak sabar untuk menjadikanmu menantu. Kau manis sekali." Ujar Ms. Kim.

Sehun hanya tersenyum canggung. **'Sungguh itu bukan pujian!'** Batin Sehun.

"Ah! Kau sudah berkenalan dengan Jongin?" Tanya Ms. Kim.

**'Jadi namanya Jongin.'** Batin Sehun.

"Panggilanku Kai, eomma." Sela Kai.

"Yaya. Tapi tetap nama aslimu Kim Jongin, Kai." Sahut Ms. Kim.

"Sepertinya mereka sudah akrab, nyonya Kim." Ucap Ms. Oh.

"Ne, nyonya Oh. Kita percepat pernikahan mereka jadi lusa saja."

"APA?!" Teriak Sehun dan Kai.

"Ommona. Tidak usah berteriak juga. Semakin cepat kan semakin baik." Ms. Kim terkekeh geli.

**.**

**~0~**

**.**

Fitting Baju.

Hari ini Sehun dan Kai sedang mencoba jas yang akan digunakan pada pernikahannya besok.

**'Haah~ Semuanya serba mendadak.'** Batin Sehun. Ia menatap pantulan dirinya dicermin.

Saat ini Sehun sedang mencoba jas berwarna _pink_ muda dengan sedikit sentuhan warna _silver_ dibagian kerahnya. Ia menggembungkan kedua pipinya.

"Apa tidak boleh memakai warna yang lain? Warna inikan terlalu perempuan." Gumam Sehun.

"Kau memang akan berada diposisi perempuan nantinya." Celetuk Kai yang tiba–tiba muncul.

"Ya!–" Sehun terpaku menatap Kai.

Kai yang memakai jas berwarna biru muda dengan sentuhan biru dongker.

Kai berseringai melihat keterdiaman Sehun. "Sudahlah. Aku tahu aku tampan, tapi tidak perlu sampai begitu juga." Kai berjalan mendekat dan mengusap pipi Sehun.

"Ya! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Sehun terlonjak mundur, setelah menepis tangan Kai.

Tiba–tiba Kai melangkah mendekat dan menarik bahu Sehun.

"Persiapkan dirimu untuk penikahan kita besok. Dan... Bersiaplah berada dibawahku saat malam pertama kita. Chagiya~" Bisik Kai dengan suara seduktif.

Sehun merinding mendengar bisikkan dari Kai, dan Ia masih terdiam seolah terhipnotis.

Kai tertawa kecil. "Kau menarik!" Setelahnya Kai berjalan pergi meninggalkan Sehun.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sehun sudah kembali ke rumahnya dan saat ini dia sedang berada di kamarnya.

"Argh! Kim Jongin, brengsek! Lihat saja. Besok aku yang akan membuatmu berada dibawahku." Pekik Sehun.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jongin berada di sebuah restoran. Ia masih tersenyum memikirkan kejadian tadi siang.

"Kalau dipikir–pikir, Sehun cukup manis untuk ukuran seorang namja. Menarik eoh!" Gumamnya.

"Kai~ Mianhae. Kau pasti sudah menunggu lama." Seorang yeoja berambut cokelat panjang dan bergelombang.

"Gwenchana. Krystal–ah, aku baru saja sampai." Ujar Kai.

Krystal mendudukkan dirinya disamping Kai, dan Kai langsung merangkul pinggang Krystal.

"Kai–ah. Besok kau akan menikah dengan namja itu?"

Kai mengangguk. "Hmm."

"Apa kau akan menjadi _gay_? Lalu bagaimana dengan hubungan kita?" Tanya Krystal.

"Hubungan kita akan terus berjalan chagie~ Dan aku tidak akan menjadi _gay_. Aku akan secepatnya mencari cara agar bisa berpisah dengannya." Ujar Kai.

"Jeongmal?" Krystal memandang Kai penuh harap. Kai mengangguk. "Aah~ Saranghaeyo Kai." Krystal memeluk Kai.

Dan Kai mengusap–ngusap kepala Krystal. **'Yaa tapi aku akan sedikit bermain dengannya dulu.'** Batin Kai.

**.**

**What! We Got Married?**

**.**

**ToBeContinue**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Bagaimana? Makin anehkah? Hehehe~ maukah kalian memberi pendapat, review?

Saranghae. Pay – pay..


	3. Chapter 3

What! We Got Married?

.  
:: Summary ::

Sehun dan Kai adalah laki–laki normal. Tapi mereka dipaksa menikah demi kerja sama keluarga mereka. Siapakah yang akhirnya menyerah dan menjadi gay, terlebih berada diposisi uke?

:: Cast ::

Kim Jongin  
Oh Sehun

:: Warning ::

Jangan dibaca jika tidak suka, just silent. Don't Protes! (Flame, Bashing). Segera pencet "X or Exit" because this story is yaoi. Typo's dan EYD tak sesuai.

By: CermePhinaaa

.

Happy Reading

.

* * *

Krystal mendudukkan dirinya disamping Kai, dan Kai langsung merangkul pinggang Krystal.

"Kai–ah. Besok kau akan menikah dengan namja itu?"

Kai mengangguk. "Hmm."

"Apa kau akan menjadi gay? Lalu bagaimana dengan hubungan kita?" Tanya Krystal.

"Hubungan kita akan terus berjalan chagie~ Dan aku tidak akan menjadi gay. Aku akan secepatnya mencari cara agar bisa berpisah dengannya." Ujar Kai.

"Jeongmal?" Krystal memandang Kai penuh harap. Kai mengangguk. "Aah~ Saranghaeyo Kai." Krystal memeluk Kai.

Dan Kai mengusap–ngusap kepala Krystal. 'Yaa tapi aku akan sedikit bermain dengannya dulu.' Batin Kai.

.

.

* * *

What! We Got Married? - Chapter 3

.

.

We Got Married.

Kai dan Sehun sudah berdiri didepan altar dan didepan sang pastur.

Kai tersenyum kecil, sedangkan Sehun terlihat gugup.

"Kim Jongin. Bersediakah anda untuk menerima Oh Sehun sebagai suami anda?" Kata sang pastur.

"Saya bersedia." Jawab Kai.i

"Dan Oh Sehun. Bersediakah anda menerima Kim Jongin sebagai suami anda?"

Sehun menelan ludahnya gugup. Sungguh! Ia tidak mau menikah dengan Kai brengsek.

Sehun menjilat bibirnya. "Sssh~ Saya bersedia."

"Baiklah. Kalian sudah saya resmikan menjadi pasangan suami-suami. Sekarang silahkan berciuman." Ucap sang pastur.

Kai bergerak menghadap Sehun, ia menarik kedua bahu Sehun. "I win!" Desisnya.

Chup!

Dengan tiba-tiba Kai menarik tengkuk Sehun dan menempelkan bibir tebalnya dibibir tipis Sehun. Sehun membulatkan kedua matanya.

**'Bodoh!'** Batin Sehun.

.

.

.

Sehun meletakkan koper hitam besarnya disembarang tempat, setelah ia sampai disebuah apartement.

"Aku tidur dimana?" Tanya Sehun.

Kai menoleh dan menautkan kedua alisnya. "Tentu saja di kamarku." Kai mendekatkan bibirnya ditelinga Sehun. "Kita akan tidur bersama, jadi persiapkan dirimu hmm~"

Sehun mendorong dada Kai. "YA! Kau yang harusnya bersiap diri."

Kai terkekeh. "Tentu saja aku akan menyiapkan diriku untuk menyambutmu di bawahku, Sehunnie..."

"Kubur mimpimu itu! Karena aku yang akan berada di atasmu!" Seru Sehun kesal.

.

.

.

Sehun melihat jam dinding yang berada di ruang keluarga. Pukul 11.00 malam. Tapi Sehun belum mau masuk kedalam kamar.

Kriet~

Suara pintu kamar yang dibuka oleh Kai pun terdengar. Kai berjalan menghampiri Sehun.

"Sehun-ah. Sudah malam, cha kita tidur." Ajak Kai.

Sehun melirik Kai dari sudut matanya dan tanpa mengucapkan apa-apa. Sehun bangkit dan berjalan masuk ke dalam kamar. Kai mengikutinya dari belakang.

Blam! Cklek.

Pintu ditutup rapat dan dikunci oleh Kai. Ia berjalan mendekati Sehun dan memeluknya erat dari belakang.

"Ya! Ap-"

"Bagaimana jika kita tentukan sekarang, siapa yang akan berada diposisi uke? Hmm~" Kai mulai mengendus leher Sehun.

Sehun menyeringai. "Tentu saja bukan aku!" Sehun memutar tubuhnya hingga berhadapan dengan Kai, dan ia langsung mendorong Kai ke ranjang.

"Wow! Ternyata kau sangat agresif eoh." Kata Kai yang berada dibawah Sehun.

"Karena bukan aku yang akan menjadi uke." Yakin Sehun.

"Kita buktikan saja!" Ucap Kai, ia menarik tengkuk Sehun dan melumat bibir tipis itu.

Sehun juga tidak mau kalah. Ia mulai membalas gerakan bibir Kai, Sehun mengulum dan menghisap kuat bibir tebal Kai.

Kai mencoba membalik posisinya, tapi Sehun memerangkap kedua tangannya. Sehun menyeringai didalam ciumannya, karena Kai tidak bisa berkutik.

**'Aku yang akan mena****ng!'** Batin Sehun. Ia menggigit keras bibir bawah Kai.

"Argh!" Pekik Kai.

Sehun tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan lidahnya untuk masuk kedalam mulut Kai.

Kai nyaris dibuat mendesah, ketika benda lunak itu mulai menjelajahi dan menggelitik langit-langit mulutnya.

**'S****ia****l!'** Kai membantin dan sebuah ide licik terlintas di otaknya. Ia dengan segaja menggesekan lututnya tepat di junior Sehun.

"Ngaaah~" Sehun melepas ciumannya dan mendesah. Membuat namja tan itu tersenyum senang.

Kesempatan itu tidak dibuang oleh Kai, dengan cepat ia membalik posisi menjadi menindih Sehun. Kedua tangannya segera memegang pergelangan tangan Sehun.

Bibir tebal Kai berseringai, sebelum bibirnya mulai menjelajahi leher Sehun. Ia menghisap dan menggigiti kulit leher Sehun yang sangat putih itu.

"A- AHH~ Si.. Sialan kau! Nnngghh~" Sehun mendongakan kepalanya. "Argh!" Sehun berteriak kesal dan membalik lagi posisinya. Ia juga melakukan hal yang sama seperti Kai, sambil sebelah tangannya mulai membuka kancing piyama Kai.

Tangan kiri Sehun menahan kedua tangan Kai, dan tangan kanannya dengan sengaja memilin nipple Kai.

"Aaangh~ Shit!" Pekik Kai.

**'Aku harus menuntaskan ini semua!'** Batin Sehun.

Dengan cekatan kedua tangan Sehun melepas celana Kai beserta dalamannya sekaligus.

"YA!" Teriak Kai.

Sehun memandang junior Kai yang mulai menegang. **'Kenapa lebih besar?'** Batin Sehun. Tapi kemudian ia berseringai dan mengocok cepat junior Kai.

"Angh! Nghhh~ Si- al.. Berhen- Ahh!" Desah Kai semakin menjadi.

"Kau lihat? Aku yang akan jadi seme." Ucap Sehun.

"ARGH! Andwae." Kai membalik posisinya menjadi menindih Sehun.

Kai menarik celana beserta dalaman milik Sehun sekaligus. Kai tersenyum mengejek melihat junior Sehun.

"Kau lihat? Lebih besar milikku dari pada milikmu." Sinis Kai.

"Ap- Aaahh~" Sehun mendesah keras, karena Kai menggesekkan junior mereka. Tubuh Sehun bergetar dan kedua tangannya meremas erat bantal di kepalanya.

"Nikmat hmm?" Tanya Kai yang masih menggesekkan junior mereka. Ia memejamkan kedua matanya.

"Aish!" Kembali Sehun mendorong Kai, ia menindih dan menduduki kedua paha Kai. "Aku tidak akan menjadi uke!"

Kai melihat Sehun yang mulai membuka kedua pahanya dan mulai mendekatkan kepala juniornya di lubangnya. **'Gawat!'**

"NGhhh~" Sehun mulai menggesek-gesekkan kepala juniornya dipintu masuk lubang Kai.

Jleb!

"ARGHHH!"

.

.

.  
ToBeContinue

.

.

Mianhae. Karena lama update. Modem Cerme rusak dan ini aja update pake android temenku. sekali lagi maaf yaa. Gomawo :)


	4. Chapter 4

What! We Got Married?

.  
:: Summary ::

Sehun dan Kai adalah laki–laki normal. Tapi mereka dipaksa menikah demi kerja sama keluarga mereka. Siapakah yang akhirnya menyerah dan menjadi gay, terlebih berada diposisi uke?

:: Cast ::

Kim Jongin  
Oh Sehun

:: Warning ::

Jangan dibaca jika tidak suka, just silent. Don't Protes! (Flame, Bashing). Segera pencet "X or Exit" because this story is yaoi. Typo's dan EYD tak sesuai.

By: CermePhinaaa

Happy Reading  
.

* * *

"Ap- Aaahh~" Sehun mendesah keras, karena Kai menggesekkan junior mereka. Tubuh Sehun bergetar dan kedua tangannya meremas erat bantal di kepalanya.

"Nikmat hmm?" Tanya Kai yang masih menggesekkan junior mereka. Ia memejamkan kedua matanya.

"Aish!" Kembali Sehun mendorong Kai, ia menindih dan menduduki kedua paha Kai. "Aku tidak akan menjadi uke!"

Kai melihat Sehun yang mulai membuka kedua pahanya dan mulai mendekatkan kepala juniornya di lubangnya. 'Gawat!'

"NGhhh~" Sehun mulai menggesek-gesekkan kepala juniornya dipintu masuk lubang Kai.

Jleb!

"ARGHHH!"

.  
~0~

What! We Got Married? - Chapter 4

.  
Matahari mulai terbit untuk menyinari Bumi dan menghangatkan dari dinginnya malam. Suara cicitan burung disertai hembusan angin pagi yang sejuk, mengiringi seseorang untuk terbangun.

Namja itu, Sehun mulai menggeliatkan tubuhnya. Ia meregangkan tulangnya yang dirasa ngilu.

"Argh! Ng?" Sehun kaget melihat sepasang lengan melingkar erat diperutnya.

Sehun melepas paksa lengan Kai dan ia mendudukan tubuhnya. Tapi sepertinya itu adalah hal yang salah, karena Sehun segera merintih kesakitan. Bagian bawahnya perih dan panas, nyeri sekali.

"A- argh! Ssshh~ Appo. Kai sialan!" Sehun menoleh dan menatap wajah Kai yang sedang tertidur, dengan tatapan kesal.

"Kai brengsek!" Desis Sehun. Dengan perlahan Sehun menuruni ranjang dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Ia meringis saat berjalan dan ia memegang pinggangnya, karena pegal.

Sehun masuk kedalam kamar mandi. Ia menatap cermin di atas wastafel. Dan tatapannya berubah sendu juga kesal.

"Aku... Yang menjadi uke, sekarang." Kemudian Sehun mengacak-ngacak kasar rambutnya. "Argh! Andwaeee!" Pekiknya.

~Flashback On~

.  
"NGhhh~" Sehun mulai menggesek-gesekkan kepala juniornya dipintu masuk lubang Kai.

Jleb!

"ARGHHH!"

Salah satu dari mereka sudah memasukkan miliknya ke dalam lubang lawannya. Tapi siapa yang berteriak?

"ARGH! Sssakit.. Kai si- sialan!" Teriak Sehun.

Ternyata yang berteriak adalah Sehun. Jadi saat Sehun sudah akan memasukkan juniornya ke lubang Kai. Tiba-tiba Kai menarik pinggul Sehun dan mengarahkan kepala juniornya tepat dipintu masuk lubang milik Sehun. Setelahnya ia mengangkat pinggulnya dan menarik turun pinggul Sehun, membuat juniornya masuk ke lubang Sehun dalam sekali dorong.

"Kau brengsek! Ini sakit sekali bodoh. Kau memasukannya dengan sekaligus! Argh! Sssialan Ngh~" Kata Sehun. Ia menelungkupkan tubuhnya dan meremas erat kedua bahu Kai.

Kai hanya tersenyum lebar mendengar perkataan Sehun. "I Win babe~" Bisik Kai tepat ditelinga Sehun, dan ia mulai menggerakkan pinggul Sehun naik dan turun. Membuat juniornya keluar masuk dari lubang Sehun.

"NG aaahh~" Rintih Sehun.

"Aaahh~ Sempit sekali hmm!" Desah Kai, ia meremas kencang kedua bongkahan bokong Sehun.

"Nnnhh ah! Pe- pelan-pelan bodoh." Pekik Sehun. Bibirnya merembet menciumi leher Kai dan menghisap, lalu menggigiti adam apple Kai.

"Ahh~ Oooh.. Kau nakal eoh!" Kai mendongakkan lehernya dan ia mempercepat menggerakkan pinggul Sehun.

"Haaahhh~ Kai akh! Sa- sakit. Pelan-pelan nnngghh.." Sehun terus merintih dengan kedua tangannya yang meremas-remas bahu Kai.

"Ssshhh~ Ah!" Kai merasakan sebuah titik didalam lubang Sehun, dan dinding rectrum Sehun benar-benar menjepitnya.

"Akh! Aangh~" Tubuh Sehun bergetar, jemari kakinya melengkung erat. Perut Sehun seakan digelitik oleh ribuan kupu-kupu, saat Kai menyentuh sebuah titik didalam lubangnya.

"Jadi disitu hmm! Aah mmmhh~" Kai yang sudah mengetahui titik prostat Sehun, ia lantas semakin cepat menaik turunkan pinggul Sehun.

"Eeengh.. Kai.. Kai.. Aahhh~" Desahan indah mengalun dari bibir tipis Sehun, ia bahkan ikut menggerakkan pinggulnya naik dan turun secara cepat.

"Mmmnnhh.."

"Ah.. Ah.. Ah.. Kai aku- NG! Ke- AAH~" Sehun mengeluarkan cairan spermanya.

Kai menggeram berat, karena dinding rectrum Sehun benar-benar menyempit dan menjepit erat miliknya. Membuat Kai tidak tahan lagi untuk mengeluarkan spermanya.

"Mmmhh.."

Nafas keduanya masih memburu dan bersahutan. Peluh sudah membasahi tubuh mereka berdua.

Kai tersenyum kecil dan mengelus punggung Sehun yang basah dengan seduktif. Bibir tebalnya bergerilya ditelinga Sehun dan lidahnya terjulur menjilati cuping Sehun.

"Nghhh.. Geliii~" Ucap Sehun.

"Kau telah menjadi uke sekarang, Sehunnie..." Bisik Kai dengan seduktif. "Kau memang berada di atasku. Tapi.. Lihat! Penisku yang memasuki lubangmu. Dan aku sangat menyukai lubangmu yang sangat ketat itu."

Sehun mengernyitkan dahinya. Sebenarnya ia tidak terima, namun kenyataannya semua sudah terjadi. Dan ia hanya menggeram marah didalam hati.

Ia kalah. Sehun telah kalah dari Kai.

.  
~Flashback Off~

Nafas Sehun memburu mengingat kejadian semalam. Dadanya sesak menerima kenyataan ia telah menjadi yang dibawah.

"Aaargh!" Sekali lagi Sehun berteriak emosi. Dan setelahnya ia hanya mendesah pasrah, lalu memasukkan dirinya kedalam bathup yang sudah diisi air hangat tadi.

Kai mulai mengernyitkan dahinya. Bias cahaya matahari terasa menusuk matanya untuk segera terbangun. Ia pun membuka kedua matanya, mengerjap-ngerjap dan menguceknya.

"Nghhh.." Kai meregangkan tubuhnya, ia mengulet ke samping dan melihat ranjang bagian Sehun yang sudah kosong.

"Sehun sudah bangun?" Gumam Kai. Lalu Kai tersenyum manis mengingat sepintas kejadian semalam.

Kai terkekeh kecil dan beranjak menuruni ranjang. Ia mengambil boxer dan mengenakannya. Lalu berjalan menuju kamar mandi, kemudian memegang engsel pintu kamar mandi.

Cklek.

Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah pintu. 'Sial! Aku lupa mengunci pintunya.' Batin Sehun.

Kai membuka pintu dan masuk kedalam. Ia sedikit terkejut, ternyata sudah ada Sehun didalam. Terlebih Sehun sedang berendam di bathup dan dikelilingi busa.

"Pagi, Sehunnie. Kenapa kau tidak menungguku bangun?" Tanya Kai mendekat.

Sehun mendengus dan mulai menyabuni tubuhnya, tanpa menjawab pertanyaan dari Kai.

"Ya. Aku bertanya padamu." Kata Kai.

"Berisik!" Balas Sehun.

Kai berseringai mengingat sebuah ide yang baru saja melintas dipikirannya. Dengan santainya ia mulai melepas boxernya.

Sehun melirik Kai, kedua pipinya mulai memanas melihat Kai melepas boxernya. "Ap- apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanyanya waspada.

"Aku ingin ikut mandi bersamamu." Jawab Kai dengan santainya. Ia mendekat dan memasukkan satu per satu kakinya kedalam bathup.

Sehun terlihat waspada, saat Kai mulai mendudukkan dirinya dibelakangnya. Kedua kaki Kai terjulur disamping kedua kakinya. Dan Kai mendekat, menempelkan punggungnya dengan dada Kai. Belum lagi Sehun yang merasakan kejantanan Kai yang masih tertidur (?) diantara kedua bongkahan bokongnya.

"Jangan dekat-dekat!" Ujar Sehun memajukan tubuhnya.

"Jangan bergerak! Atau milikku menegang dan kau tahu apa yang harus kau lakukan. Hmm.. Sehunnie.." Bisik Kai. Kedua tangannya melingkar diperut rata Sehun.

Sehun terdiam dan memundurkan tubuhnya. "Ssshh~" Sehun meringis perih, karena pantatnya bergesekkan dengan bathup.

"Sakit?" Tanya Kai.

"Tentu saja. Ini perih sekali pabbo." Jawab Sehun.

"Mianhae. Karena aku memasukkannya sekaligus, dan tanpa persiapan."

Pipi Sehun memanas mendengar ucapan Kai. "Sudah. Tidak usah dibahas lagi." Ujar Sehun.

Sehun berjalan tertatih menuju meja makan. Ia sedang menyiapkan sarapan untuknya dan Kai.

Kai hanya mentertawai cara berjalan Sehun dan bukannya ia membantu. Setelahnya Kai memakan sandwich buatan Sehun, tanpa menunggu Sehun.

"Hei. Hati-hati sandwichnya aku masukkan racun." Ujar Sehun.

Uhuk! Uhuk!

Kai tersedak. "Mwo? Cih. Kau pikir aku percaya." Kai melanjutkan kembali makannya.

"Kalau tidak percaya. Kenapa batuk-batuk." Gumam Sehun. Ia mulai memakan sandwichnya.

Sehun sedang menonton televisi. Siang ini ia sendirian di apartement, karena Kai pergi entah kemana.

Sehun menguap malas menonton acara infotaiment. "Bosan."

Malam ini Kai menghabiskan malamnya di apartement Kristal. Kai sama sekali tidak memberi kabar pada Sehun. Dirinya tidak perduli. Yang penting dia sudah menang dan sudah sedikit bermain dengan Sehun.

Tapi Kai akui. Jika mengingat wajah Sehun yang merintih dan bibir tipisnya yang mengeluarkan desahan, sedikit membekas di benaknya. Entahlah. Kai mungkin menyukainya.

"Kai-ah.." Bisik Kristal manja.

Saat ini Kai tengah duduk di atas ranjang, dengan Kristal yang berada dipangkuannya.

"Hmm.. Wae chagie~" Hidung mancung Kai menelusuri leher jenjang Kristal.

"NGhhh~ Se- semalam kau berbuat apa saja dengan namja itu?" Tanya Kristal sedikit mendesah.

"Berbuat apa? Menurutmu? Jika malam pertama, apa yang akan di lakukan sepasang suami istri." Tanya Kai balik.

"Tapi kalian sama-sama namja. Tidak mungkin kau melakukan-"

"Yup! Semalam aku melakukannya dengan Sehun." Potong Kai.

"Apa? Lalu.." Tanya Kristal sedikit terkejut.

"Dia yang menjadi ukenya." Kai mengeratkan pelukannya pada Kristal.

"Kai.. Kenapa kau melakukannya? Apa kau sudah-"

"Aku masih tetap normal Kristal chagie. Aku hanya ingin memberinya sedikit peringatan. Jika aku tidak akan bisa dilawan." Ujar Kai.

Kristal mengangguk paham. "Tapi... Benarkah kau masih normal?" Tanya Kristal pura-pura tidak yakin.

Kai berseringai. "Jadi.. Apakah kau ingin mengetesnya? Hmm~ chagie.."

"Mmmnnnhhh.. Kai~" Kristal mendesah kembali, karena Kai mulai menghisap dan menggigiti lehernya.

Untuk selanjutnya. Biarkan mereka meneruskan ke adegan ranjang sesungguhnya.

Sehun mondar mandir didepan pintu utama. Ia sedang menunggu Kai pulang. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul tengah malam.

"Kenapa aku menunggunya? Biar saja dia mau pulang atau tidak. Bukan urusanku." Ujar Sehun tiba-tiba.

"Tapi.. Jika terjadi sesuatu padanya. Aku pasti yang akan di salahkan." Gumam Sehun.

"Aish! Kemana sih Kai. Kenapa belum pulang? Handphonenya bahkan tidak aktif. Argh!" Sehun mengacak-ngacak kasar rambutnya.

.  
TBC

.  
Maaf kalau reader pada kecewa. Tapi sekarang Kai seme dan Sehun uke disini.

Mianhae, kalau penulisannya agak berantakan. Soalnya aku update pakai android, jadi agak ribet ngeditnya.

Cerme seneng sama review reader kemarin, lucu bacanya. Makanya Cerme update kilat. Reader juga harus tinggalin jejak ne biar Cerme cepet update. Keep Review? Saranghae :)


	5. Chapter 5

What! We Got Married?

.  
:: Summary ::

Sehun dan Kai adalah laki–laki normal. Tapi mereka dipaksa menikah demi kerja sama keluarga mereka. Siapakah yang akhirnya menyerah dan menjadi gay, terlebih berada diposisi uke?

:: Cast ::

Kim Jongin  
Oh Sehun

:: Pair ::

KaiHun  
Kai seme. Sehun uke.

:: Warning ::

Jangan dibaca jika tidak suka, just silent. Don't Protes! (Flame, Bashing). Segera pencet "X or Exit" because this story is yaoi. Typo's dan EYD tak sesuai.

By: CermePhinaaa

Happy Reading

.  
.

* * *

Sehun mondar mandir didepan pintu utama. Ia sedang menunggu Kai pulang. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul tengah malam.

"Kenapa aku menunggunya? Biar saja dia mau pulang atau tidak. Bukan urusanku." Ujar Sehun tiba-tiba.

"Tapi.. Jika terjadi sesuatu padanya. Aku pasti yang akan di salahkan." Gumam Sehun.

"Aish! Kemana sih Kai. Kenapa belum pulang? Handphonenya bahkan tidak aktif. Argh!" Sehun mengacak-ngacak kasar rambutnya.

What! We Got Married? - Chapter 5

Kai pulang ke apartementnya pada pagi-pagi buta. Saat berjalan masuk, Kai mendapati Sehun yang tertidur disofa ditemani televisi yang masih menyala.

"Kenapa Sehun tidur disini?" Gumam Kai menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

Kriuuuk~

Terdengar suara dari perut Kai. "Ah! Aku lapar." Kai mengelus perut ratanya. Dia berjalan menghampiri Sehun, sebelah tangannya memegang bahu Sehun dan mulai mengguncangnya.

"Hei, Sehun-ah. Ieronna.. Ieronnayo." Kata Kai.

"Eeengh~" Sehun mulai bergeliat dan mengucek matanya. Bibir tipisnya menguap kecil. "Kai? Kau sudah pulang?" Tanya Sehun menatap Kai dengan sayu.

"Menurutmu? Cepat bangun dan buatkan aku makanan. Aku lapar!" Suruh Kai.

Sehun memanyunkan sedikit bibirnya. "Tidak mau. Aku ngantuk!" Sehun membalik badannya dan menenggelamkan wajahnya dibantal sofa.

Kai berdecak jengah dan mengangkat tubuh Sehun dipundaknya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Sehun memukul punggung Kai.

Kai menurunkan tubuh Sehun di dapur. "Buatkan aku makanan!"

"Tidak mau!" Tolak Sehun. Ia beranjak keluar dari dapur, tapi Kai langsung memeluknya dari belakang.

"Buatkan aku makanan. Atau aku akan memakanmu, sekarang hmm~" Bisik Kai tepat ditelinga Sehun dengan suara seduktif.

Sehun bergidik. "A- arra. Sekarang lep- lepaskan aku."

Kai melepas pelukannya dan beranjak keluar dari dapur. "Jangan lupa. Buatkan makanan yang enak!"

"Cih! Menyebalkan." Cibir Sehun.

~0~  
Sehun duduk didepan televisi dan bibirnya mengerucut imut. Kai yang telah selesai makan, beranjak ke ruang televisi. Ia duduk disamping Sehun.

"Sehun-ah. Aku belum mencuci piringnya. Sana cucikan!" Titah Kai.

Sehun menoleh dan menatap Kai dengan kesal. "Andwae! Kau kira aku pembantu. Kau yang habis makan, jadi kau yang harus mencucinya."

"Untuk apa aku mencuci. Jika aku punya istri yang bisa kusuruh-suruh. Lagi pula itu kan memang tugasmu." Sahut Kai santai. Ia merebut remote dari tangan Sehun. "Sana cuci. Palli!"

Sehun menggeram kesal. "Aish!" Sehun beranjak ke dapur. Tak lupa ia sengaja menginjak kaki Kai saat melewatinya.

"Aww! Sialan kau!" Pekik Kai mengusap-ngusap kakinya.

"Kau yang sialan!" Balas Sehun dari dapur.

Kemudian terdengarlah suara dentingan piring dengan keras. Karena Sehun mencuci piringnya dengan marah. Kai yang mendengarnya hanya tertawa kecil.

"Rasakan! Akan kubuat kau tidak tahan menjadi istriku." Gumam Kai.

~0~  
"Kai menyebalkan. Kai idiot! Argh.. Sial! Kalau bisa, aku ingin bercerai darinya." Gerutu Sehun, sambil mencuci piring dan membereskan meja makan.

"Bisa-bisanya dia menjadikanku uke dan pembantu? Ish!"

Yaa. Sehun tidak bisa meminta cerai pada Kai, karena ia masih membutuhkan bantuan keluarga Kim untuk keluarganya. Keadaan perusahaannya belum membaik.

.  
Kai masuk kedalam kamar, karena merasa bosan dengan acara televisi. Ia memainkan smartphonenya, karena sedang ber WhatsApp dengan Krystal.

Cklek!

Pintu terbuka dan Sehun masuk kedalam kamar. Sehun mengernyit ketika melihat Kai yang sedang asik bermain dengan smartphonenya.

"Sibuk sekali." Sindir Sehun mulai menaiki ranjang.

"Hmm." Kai tersadar dan memberi pesan annyeong, kepada Krystal. Yaa bagaimanapun Sehun tidak boleh tahu, kalau dia selingkuh. Belum lagi kalau Sehun mengadu pada ibunya, bisa gawat. Kai tidak bisa menceraikan Sehun sekarang. Bisa-bisa ibunya akan membunuhnya, belum lagi kalau ibunya tahu anaknya selingkuh. Ck! Ibunya sangat menyayangi Sehun.

"Tidak juga." Sahut Kai meletakkan smartphonenya di atas meja nakas. Ia ikut berbaring disamping Sehun.

"Hmm." Sehun bergumam dan mulai memejamkan kedua matanya.

"Ya. Kau mau tidur lagi?"

"Memangnya kenapa? Kau kan tadi mengganggu tidurku." Sehun memiringkan badannya memunggungi Kai.

Kai memutar bola matanya dan mendudukkan badannya. Kai menarik kedua tangan Sehun hingga Sehun terbangun.

"Ya! Waeyo? Aku ngantuk." Sungut Sehun.

"Anniya. Cepat mandi dan temani aku pergi." Ujar Kai.

Sehun melirik Kai dengan mata sayunya. "Pergi kemana?"

"Sudah, ikut saja. Sekarang cepat mandi."

"Nde!" Sehun beranjak ke kamar mandi dengan kesal.

Kai tersenyum mengejek dan beranjak menuju lemari. Ia akan berganti baju.  
~0~

Sehun dan Kai berada didalam mobil kai. Sehun meremas tali self beltnya.

"Kita mau kemana?" Tanya Sehun.

Kai memutar bola matanya malas. Karena sudah berulang kali Sehun terus mengulang pertanyaannya. "Kau juga akan tahu nanti. Cerewet sekali."

"Ya! Aku tidak cerewet! Aku hanya ingin tahu." Sahut Sehun.

"Sama saja bodoh! Sekarang diam dan jangan berisik." Ujar Kai.

"Aku tidak bodoh. Kau yang bodoh! Aku perhatikan sejak tadi kita hanya berputar-putar saja di Seoul, tanpa tahu mau kemana." Kata Sehun.

Kai mendengus kesal. Sebenarnya dia juga belum tahu akan membawa Sehun kemana. "Aku tahu! Untuk itu berhentilah berbicara. Suaramu membuat kepalaku pusing."

"Apa?! Jadi secara tidak langsung kau mengatakan suaraku jelek?"

"Aku tidak bilang. Kau yang sadar sendiri." Balas Kai.

"Ya! Kim Jongin, idiot!"

"Oh Sehun, dungu!"

"Mwo?! Sialan kau, argh!" Sehun yang tersulut emosinya segera mencekik leher Kai dengan kedua tangannya.

"Ya! Apa yang kau lakukan?! Uhuk! Lepas bodoh! Aku ti- dak bisa berna- fasss.. Akh!"

"Biar saja. Biar kau mati sekalian!" Ujar Sehun.

Kai membelalakan matanya. "Aku sedang- menyetir.. Akh! Uhuk!"

Sehun tersadar dan melepas jeratan tangannya dari leher Kai. Ia lupa kalau sekarang mereka sedang berada didalam mobil yang sedang melaju.

"Kalau mau bertindak dipikir dulu. Pabboya." Sungut Kai mengelus-ngelus lehernya.

Sehun memberi deathglare. "Kalau kau tidak menyebalkan, aku tidak akan seperti itu."

~0~

Karena Kai tidak mempunyai ide. Jadilah dia membawa Sehun ke sungai Han.

Mereka berdiri berpegangan dipagar pembatas sungai Han.

"Kai. Belikan aku bubble tea!" Kata Sehun.

"Beli saja sana sendiri." Sahut Kai.

"Ck! Berikan aku uangnya pabbo!"

"Memangnya kau tidak punya uang?"

"Kalau aku punya, aku tidak akan minta padamu. Kau kan seme, jadi uangmu adalah uangku juga!" Ujar Sehun.

Kai mengangkat sudut bibirnya. "Jadi sekarang kau sudah mengakui kalau kau uke?"

Sehun memutar bola matanya. "Memang kenyataannya seperti itu. Tapi ingat! Aku belum jadi gay."

"Benarkah?" Tanya Kai kurang yakin. "Sepertinya kau sangat menikmati penis besarku yang memenuhi lubang sempitmu itu, hmmpt!."

Sehun langsung membekap rapat mulut Kai. "Jangan mengucapkan kata-kata vulgar ditempat umum, bodoh!"

"Mmmpt! Lep- passsh!" Kai melepas paksa tangan Sehun. Kemudian Kai berjalan kembali menuju mobilnya.

"Ya! Tunggu aku!" Sehun sedikit berlari mengejar Kai.

Kai masuk kedalam mobil dan segera melajukan mobilnya tanpa menunggu Sehun. Kai kesal dengan Sehun.

Brrrmm!

Sehun memandang kepergian mobil Kai dengan shock. Kai meninggalkannya.

"Ugh! Kim Jongin, idiot! Setidaknya berikan aku uang, kalau kau meninggalkanku." Teriak Sehun.

Sehun berdecak kesal dan menendang angin dengan putus asa. "Bagaimana caranya aku pulang? Aku tidak punya uang. Argh! Aku juga lupa membawa handphone."

Sehun mendudukkan tubuhnya dibawah pohon. Ia memeluk lututnya dan membenamkan wajahnya disana.

~0~

Ting..tong..ting..tong..

Kai menekan bel apartement Krystal dengan tidak sabaran.

Cklek!

"Kai-ah?" Ucap Krystal.

Tanpa menjawab. Kai segera masuk kedalam apartement Krystal.

"Ada apa denganmu Kai?" Krystal menangkap sebelah tangan Kai dan mengajaknya untuk duduk disofa.

Kai mengusap wajahnya. " Argh! Aku kesal dengan namja itu!"

"Sehun, maksudmu?"

"Memangnya siapa lagi. Haah~ Ku pikir akan mudah untuk menyingkirkannya dengan selalu bersikap menyebalkan didepannya. Tapi ternyata dia ikut bersikap menyebalkan juga." Keluh Kai.

Krystal tersenyum tipis. "Sudahlah Kai. Lakukan dengan perlahan saja. Aku akan selalu menunggumu ini."

Kai menoleh ke arah Krystal dan tersenyum. "Kau memang selalu mengerti aku chagie." Kai menarik leher Krystal, membawa kepala yeoja itu untuk bersandar didadanya. "Maaf. Aku memang bukan pria romantis yang setiap saat selalu mengucapkan kata-kata cinta. Tapi kau tahu itu, jika aku mencintaimu." Ucap Kai mengelus-ngelus rambut panjang Krystal.

"Aku mengerti Kai. Dan aku selalu tahu itu." Balas Krystal dengan senyum lebar.

Hingga jam sembilan malam. Kai masih tertidur beralaskan paha Krystal sebagai bantalannya. Krystal sendiri terus mengelus-ngelus kepala Kai dan sesekali memainkan helai cokelat tersebut.

"Nghhh~ Jam berapa sekarang?" Tanya Kai dengan suara serak, karena ia baru saja terbangun.

"Jam sembilan malam, Kai. Tidurmu lelap sekali ne." Kikik Krystal.

"Haha.. Mianhae. Kau pasti pegal, karena memangku kepalaku lama."

"Hmm, lumayan."

"Krystal chagie. Tapi maaf, sekarang aku harus pulang ke apartementku." Ujar Kai.

"Gwenchana, Kai. Aku mengerti."

Kai menangkup pipi Krystal dan mengecup lembut bibir Krystal. "Gomawo. Kalau begitu, aku pulang dulu ne. Kau hati-hati disini, jika terjadi apa-apa langsung hubungi aku."

"Nde. Kai chagie.." Sahut Krystal.

Kai berhenti sesaat, saat akan membuka pintu kamar Krystal. "Oh iya. Dan jangan kau selingkuh." Pesan Kai penuh penekanan.

"Ya! Harusnya aku yang berpesan seperti itu, Kai. Jangan sampai kau menyukai namja itu!" Balas Krystal.

"Kau tenang saja. Aku masih normal, karena aku masih menyukai dadamu itu." Kata Kai dengan jahil.

"Kai!" Krystal menimpuk Kai dengan bantalnya. Namun sayang, Kai sudah keluar dan menutup rapat pintunya. "Kau ada-ada saja Kai." Gumam Krystal dengan pipi bersemu merah.

~0~

Hampir jam sepuluh malam, Kai sampai di apartementnya. Dia berjalan masuk kedalam apartementnya yang gelap.

"Sehun-ah. Kenapa kau membiarkan apartementnya gelap?" Ucap Kai sambil menekan saklar lampu disetiap ruangan yang dilewatinya.

Ctek!

Kai menyalakan lampu di kamar. "Ng? Sehun tidak ada disini? Kemana dia." Gumam Kai.

Dan beberapa saat kemudian, ia baru teringat. Kalau tadi siang ia meninggalkan Sehun disungai Han, tanpa uang. Pasti Sehun tidak bisa pulang.

"Pabbo!" Kai menepuk jidatnya sendiri.

Kai bergegas kembali menuju sungai Han. Ia harus membawa Sehun pulang. Bisa gawat kalau terjadi apa-apa dengan Sehun. Kai pasti hanya tinggal nama, karena ibunya akan membunuhnya. Sekali lagi. Ibunya sangat menyayangi Sehun.

~0~

Sehun masih duduk memeluk lututnya. Udara dimalam hari terasa sangat dingin. Apa lagi Sehun hanya mengenakan kaus lengan panjang dan celana jins selutut.

"Ugh! Dingin.." Gumam Sehun. Ia kedinginan. Kulitnya sudah semakin pucat, bibir tipisnya terus bergetar.

Seseorang datang menghampiri Sehun. Sehun mendongak menatap seseorang itu.

"Sehun-ah?" Tanya orang itu.

Sehun bergumam dengan menggigil. "Dingiiiinnn..." Seketika kesadaran Sehun menghilang, karena ia sudah tidak kuat menahan dinginnya udara malam yang menusuk tulangnya.

"Astaga!"

.

.  
TBC

.

.  
Waaa! Sehunnie pingsan. Gomawo buat reader yg selalu baca dan review cerita Cerme. Saranghae, review?


	6. Chapter 6

**What! We Got Married?**

.  
:: Summary ::

Sehun dan Kai adalah laki–laki normal. Tapi mereka dipaksa menikah demi kerja sama keluarga mereka. Siapakah yang akhirnya menyerah dan menjadi gay, terlebih berada diposisi uke?

:: Cast ::

Kim Jongin  
Oh Sehun

:: Pair ::

KaiHun  
Kai seme. Sehun uke.

:: Warning ::

Jangan dibaca jika tidak suka, just silent. Don't Protes! (Flame, Bashing). Segera pencet "X or Exit" because this story is yaoi. Typo's dan EYD tak sesuai.

By: CermePhinaaa

* * *

.

.

Happy Reading

.

.

Sehun masih duduk memeluk lututnya. Udara dimalam hari terasa sangat dingin. Apa lagi Sehun hanya mengenakan kaus lengan panjang dan celana jins selutut.

"Ugh! Dingin.." Gumam Sehun. Ia kedinginan. Kulitnya sudah semakin pucat, bibir tipisnya terus bergetar.

Seseorang datang menghampiri Sehun. Sehun mendongak menatap seseorang itu.

"Sehun-ah?" Tanya orang itu.

Sehun bergumam dengan menggigil. "Dingiiiinnn..." Seketika kesadaran Sehun menghilang, karena ia sudah tidak kuat menahan dinginnya udara malam yang menusuk tulangnya.

"Astaga!"

.

.

.

What! We Got Married? - Chapter 6

Jam sebelas malam, Kai sampai di sungai Han. Setelah turun dari mobil, Kai segera berlari mengelilingi sungai Han. Ia sedang mencari Sehun dan harus menemukannya.

"Aigo. Oh Sehun, dimana kau? Katakan padaku kalau kau baik-baik saja." Ujar Kai.

Kai kembali mengitari tempat terakhir kalinya ia meninggalkan Sehun. Tapi tidak ada. Kai mendesah pelan.

Drrtt..drrtt..

Smartphone Kai bergetar. Cepat-cepat ia mengambilnya dari saku celana dan langsung mengangkat telefon tersebut tanpa melihat nama yang tertera dilayar smartphonenya.

"Yeo-"

"YA! Dasar kau anak bodoh!" Kai sedikit menjauhkan smartphonenya mendengar makian dari ibunya.

"Eomma? Kenapa berteriak kepadaku?"

"Karena kau bodoh! Cepat pulang ke rumah. SEKARANG!"

"Arraso, eomma!" Kai langsung memutuskan telefon dan berlari kembali menuju mobilnya.

.

~0~

.

Cklek!

Kai membuka pintu rumah orang tuanya, yang ternyata ibunya sudah menunggunya.

"Eomma. Ada apa?- Argh! Eomma.. Sakit.. Sakit!" Pekik Kai, karena ibunya langsung menjewer kupingnya.

"Dasar anak idiot! Apa yang kau lakukan pada Sehun?!" Tanya Mrs. Kim.

"Aku.." Kedua bola mata Kai bergerak liar. Ia takut menghadapi ibunya yang sedang marah.

"Kau meninggalkan Sehun di sungai Han kan?! Kau tahu? Sehun pingsan karena kedinginan. Aish! Dimana otakmu, dasar anak bodoh!" Bentak Mrs. Kim.

Kai menunduk. "Mianhae~"

"Sekarang. Cepat kembali ke kamarmu dulu dan lihat apa yang sudah kau lakukan kepada Sehun!" Perintah Mrs. Kim.

Tanpa berkata-kata. Kai segera menuruti perintah ibunya.

.

.  
Cklek.

Kai membuka pintu kamarnya dengan pelan. Ia mendapati Sehun yang tengah berbaring di ranjangnya dan menggunakan piyama biru laut miliknya. Kai mendekati Sehun dan dapat di lihatnya wajah Sehun yang pucat pasi.

"Aku tidak tahu, kalau akan jadi seperti ini." Ujar Kai.

Kai melepas mantelnya dan merangkak menaiki ranjang. Kai menatap lekat wajah damai Sehun. Tangannya terjulur memegang kening Sehun yang terasa panas. Sehun demam.

"Kenapa sekarang aku jadi merasa bersalah. Karena sudah membuat Sehun jadi sakit? Harusnya aku senang." Gumam Kai.

"Haaah~ Sudahlah." Kai menguap kecil dan ikut tidur disamping Sehun. Tanpa sadar ia memeluk tubuh Sehun dari samping.

.

.

.

Pagi menjelang. Perlahan Sehun terbangun, ia mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali.

Bibirnya meringis kecil, merasakan tubuhnya sakit. "Aku dimana?"

"Kau ada di rumahku." Sahut sebuah suara.

Sehun menoleh dan merengut kesal. Seseorang itu, Kai. Mendekat dan memegang kening Sehun.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Sehun.

"Diamlah. Aku hanya mengecek suhu tubuhmu." Jawab Kai. "Masih panas. Kau harus makan dan minum obat."

"Tidak mau. Perutku mual." Tolak Sehun.

"Aish, Sehun! Bisakah kau menurutiku sebentar saja."

"Tidak bisa."

"Argh! Kau! Kalau bukan karena eomma, aku juga tidak mau merawat kau yang sedang sakit." Kata Kai gemas.

Sehun terdiam dan melihat Kai dari sudut matanya. Kai mengambil mangkuk berisi bubur dan menyendokkan bubur tersebut.

"Buka mulutmu!" Kai menjulurkan sendok berisi bubur tepat didepan bibir Sehun.

Sehun justru membekap rapat mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya. Sekarang Kai benar-benar ingin mencekik Sehun rasanya. Ia mengatur nafasnya.

"Baik. Jika kau tidak mau menurut padaku. Jangan salahkan aku, kalau aku berbuat hal nekat!" Kata Kai.

Kai memakan bubur itu dan memasukkan obat kedalam mulutnya. Ia memandang Sehun, lalu menarik tengkuk Sehun.

"Ap- Mmmpt!" Kedua mata Sehun membulat.

Kai menciumnya dan menyalurkan bubur serta obat kedalam mulutnya. Ia hampir tersedak saat lidah Kai terus mendorong masuk bubur dan obat itu.

Gluk!

Sehun menelannya. Lalu Kai melepas ciumannya.

"Merepotkan saja." Ucap Kai sebelum ia meneguk air hingga pipinya menggembung.

Sehun yang masih mengatur nafasnya, terkejut kembali ketika Kai menarik tengkuknya dan melakukan hal yang sama. Hanya saja kali ini Kai menyalurkan air untuk ia minum.

Sehun menelan air tersebut dan Kai mulai melumat bibirnya.

"Nghhh~" Rintihan Sehun keluar, karena Kai menghisap kuat bibirnya. Hingga terasa tertarik kedalam mulut Kai. Tangan Sehun mencengkram erat kaus bagian depan Kai.

Kai memejamkan matanya. Ia terus menaut bibirnya dengan bibir Sehun. Ia menyukai rasanya yang manis dan menyukai saat Sehun mengeluarkan rintihan-rintihan halus yang terasa menggelitik telinganya.

"Mmmnnnhhh.." Terdengar gumaman halus dari Sehun.

Kai tersadar dan melepas begitu saja tautan bibirnya. Ia membelalakkan matanya menatap Sehun yang masih mengatur nafasnya. Kai melihat wajah Sehun yang memerah.

"Kai?"

Kai bangkit dari ranjang. Ia membawa mangkuk bubur tersebut dan beranjak keluar kamar.

Sehun meraba bibirnya yang basah. Perasaannya campur aduk sekarang.

.

.

Didepan pintu. Kai menyandarkan tubuhnya, ia memegang dada kirinya.

"Apa yang kulakukan tadi? Aku seperti gay saja. Bisa-bisanya aku menikmati ciuman tadi." Kai menggeleng kemudian. "Tidak boleh! Kau harus menyingkirkannya Kai."

Kai meletakkan bekas mangkuk bubur Sehun di dapur. Mrs. Kim tiba-tiba datang dan langsung memukuli Kai dengan gagang sapu.

Buk! Buk! Buk!

"Argh! Eomma.. Appo.. Appo! Kenapa aku dipukuli.. Argh!" Ujar Kai sambil melindungi dirinya.

Mrs. Kim menghentikan aksinya dan mendengus kesal. "Karena kau bodoh! Haah~ Kenapa aku bisa mempunyai anak yang sangat bodoh seperti dirimu eoh." Kata Mrs. Kim sinis.

"Eomma. Mianhae, aku lupa jika aku meninggalkan Sehun."

"Mwo? Lupa? Kau ini benar-benar."

Buk! Buk!

"Eomma. Ampun.. Ampun.. Hajima!" Kai merunduk melindungi kepalanya. "Bagaimana aku tidak bodoh. Kalau kau terus memukulku seperti ini?"

Mrs. Kim berhenti. Ia mendengus sebal. "Temani dan rawat Sehun sampai sembuh! Awas kalau kau macam-macam lagi dengan Sehun." Ancam Mrs. Kim sebelum beranjak keluar dapur.

Kai meringis kesakitan. Di lihatnya lengan dan perutnya yang memar ke unguan. "Sebenarnya siapa yang anak kandungnya eoh."

.

.

Cklek.

Kai masuk kedalam kamar. Ia melihat Sehun yang sedang menonton tv. Kai menaiki ranjang dan duduk disamping Sehun.

"Sehun-ah. Olesi memarku dengan ini." Kai memberikan obat oles kepada Sehun dan ia membuka kausnya.

Sehun melihat tubuh Kai yang memar-memar. Ia membulatkan kedua matanya. "Kenapa kau bisa seperti ini?" Tanya Sehun. Ia mulai mengolesi memar ditubuh Kai. Sesekali Sehun ikut meringis membayangkan betapa sakitnya tubuhnya, jika mempunyai memar sebanyak itu.

"Akh! Pelan-pelan. Ini semua karenamu. Kalau saja kau tidak mengadu kepada eomma. Eomma tidak akan memukulku seperti ini." Ujar Kai.

Sehun mempoutkan bibirnya. "Aku tidak mengadu! Aku hanya menceritakan semuanya saja."

"Ck. Itu sama saja bodoh! Aww!" Teriak Kai, karena Sehun sengaja menekan memarnya.

"Aku tidak bodoh! Ini. Sudah selesai." Sehun mengembalikan obat oles kepada Kai. Ia beringsut mundur dan membaringkan tubuhnya.

Kai mendengus malas sambil memakai kembali kausnya. "Nanti sore kita pulang."

"Mwo, wae?" Tanya Sehun.

Kai berdecak. "Aku tahu, kau senang kan tinggal disini? Karena ibuku selalu membelamu terus." Tebak Kai.

Sehun tersenyum, lebih tepatnya menyengir. "Tentu saja. Jadi aku tidak akan mau ikut kau pulang."

"Kau lihat saja nanti." Ucap Kai tersenyum penuh arti.

Blam.

Kai keluar kamar dan menutup pintu. Sehun memandang pintu kayu tersebut, dirinya penasaran dengan apa yang akan dilakukan Kai.

Setengah jam kemudian.

Sehun menonton acara tv dengan bosan, matanya bahkan semakin sayu.

Tiba-tiba pintu terbuka. Mengalihkan Sehun dari tv, Sehun memandang Mrs. Kim dan Kai yang menghampirinya.

"Sehunnie.. Sebenarnya eomma masih sangat merindukanmu. Tapi alasan dari Kai untuk membawamu pulang, tidak bisa eomma tolak." Ujar Mrs. Kim, setelah memeluk Sehun sesaat.

Kedua mata Sehun melihat seringai terkembang dibibir tebal Kai. 'Sialan!' Batin Sehun.

"Oh iya, Sehunnie. Beritahu eomma jika Kai menyakitimu lagi ne. Kai! ingat kau. Jangan bermain terlalu keras sama Sehun. Kasihan bokongnya kalau sakit. Aigo~ Sehunnie.. Itu pasti sakit sekali ne?" Ujar Mrs. Kim prihatin, ia membelai sayang kepala Sehun.

Dan wajah Sehun memerah sepenuhnya. Sial! Sehun mengerti semua maksud perkataan Mrs. Kim tadi.

"A.. Arraseo eomma." Jawab Sehun akhirnya.

"Nde. Kau tenang saja eomma. Aku kan seme disini. Jadi aku akan merawat Sehunnie sampai sembuh, dengan intensif~" Ujar Kai dengan seringainya yang semakin lebar.

.

.

~0~

.

Apartement Kai.

Kai berjalan masuk, sambil membopong Sehun. Kai membawa Sehun ke kamar dan ia merebahkan Sehun disana.

"Tunggu disini. Aku akan membuatkanmu makan malam dan setelahnya kau harus minum obat!" Ujar Kai.

Kai melepas mantelnya dan berjalan keluar kamar.

.

.

40 menit kemudian.

Kai kembali membawa nampan berisi mangkuk bubur, segelas air, dan dua butir obat.

Kai duduk dipinggir ranjang disamping Sehun. Ia meletakan nampan diatas meja nakas. Lalu menarik Sehun untuk duduk.

"Ya! Pelan-pelan. Kau ini kasar sekali dengan orang sakit." Pekik Sehun.

"Untuk orang sepertimu, aku tidak perlu lembut-lembut." Sahut Kai seraya mengambil mangkuk dan mengaduk bubur tersebut dengan sendok.

"Aku akan mengadukanmu kepada eomma, kalau kau kasar!" Ancam Sehun.

"Dan sebelum kau mengadu, aku akan memperkosamu sampai menjerit-jerit." Balas Kai.

Sehun melotot kesal kepada Kai. Ia menggeram marah.

"Buka mulutmu!" Suruh Kai.

"Tidak mau!" Sehun langsung mengatup rapatkan bibirnya.

"Kau tidak mau? Mau kejadian tadi pagi terulang lagi. Kalau iya, ah! Dengan senang hati aku akan melakukannya." Kai memasukan sendok berisi bubur kedalam mulutnya.

"Andwae! Aku bisa melakukannya sendiri." Teriak Sehun merebut mangkuk dari pangkuan Kai.

Kai menelan buburnya. "Good boy! Cepat makan dan minum obatnya." Ucap Kai seraya menepuk-nepuk pelan kepala Sehun.

Sehun menepis tangan Kai dan mulai memakan buburnya. 'Menyebalkan!' Batin Sehun.

~0~

.

.  
Setengah jam, setelah Sehun memakan obatnya. Rasa kantuk mulai menyerang. Mata Sehun semakin sayu, ia mendengar pintu kamar terbuka dan memandang Kai yang masuk dengan membawa baskom kecil.

Kai meletakan baskom diatas meja nakas. Ia berjalan menuju lemari dan mengambil sepasang piyama tidur berwarna pink bergambar hello kitty.

Sehun tertawa kecil melihatnya. "Kau ingin memakai itu? Yang benar saja.."

"Ini bukan untukku, tapi untukmu." Sahut Kai.

"Untukku?" Ulang Sehun.

"Aku akan membersihkan badanmu dan mengganti pakaianmu. Aku tahu kau sangat mengantuk, jadi biarkan aku membantumu. Sehunnie~" Goda Kai.

"Anniyo~" Gumam Sehun. Sungguh ia sangat ngantuk sekali, membuatnya tidak bisa menolak Kai yang saat ini mulai membuka pakaiannya. Semuanya!

Sehun merona malu didepan Kai, karena tubuhnya naked sekarang. Kai memandang tubuh Sehun.

"Aku baru sadar, jika tubuhmu sangat putih. Apa kau namja?" Ujar Kai, sambil perlahan menggosok bagian atas tubuh Sehun dengan washlap basah.

Sehun menutup wajahnya dengan lengannya. Rasa hangat dari kain washlap yang berasal dari air hangat, membuat Sehun semakin terkantuk-kantuk.

"Kau gila. Lihat! Milikku adalah batangan." Gumam Sehun pelan.

Kai melirik kebawah. Menatap junior Sehun yang lebih kecil darinya dan berwarna kemerahan, juga bersih. Kai mencelupkan washlap dan memerasnya. Ia mulai menggosok bagian bawah tubuh Sehun.

"Kau selalu mencukurnya eoh?" Dengan jahil Kai menyentuh secara perlahan junior Sehun.

Sehun yang hampir menutup matanya, kembali membuka sedikit matanya. "Eeengh~ Apa... yang kau lakukan."

Kai sedikit terkejut, melihat junior Sehun yang perlahan mengembang. "Payah sekali. Hanya disentuh sedikit saja, langsung terangsang." Ejek Kai.

"Jangan menggangguku. Aku sangat mengantuk sekali~" Rengek Sehun pelan.

Seringai Kai mengembang. Entah mengapa saat menatap junior kecil Sehun, ada rasa penasaran dilubuk hati Kai.

Perlahan ia memegang junior Sehun dan mulai memijat serta mengocoknya pelan.

"A- Aaah~" Sehun mendesah, merasakan ada yang memanjakan juniornya.

Sehun tahu itu Kai. Tapi dirinya tidak dapat menolak. Selain rasa kantuk yang menguasainya, tapi ada rasa nikmat yang membuatnya nyaman.

Kai semakin cepat mengocok junior Sehun yang berdenyut kencang. Entah apa yang merasuki Kai, hingga ia mendekatkan wajahnya dan memasukan junior Sehun kemulutnya.

Kai mengernyit merasakan junior Sehun. Perlahan ia maju mundurkan kepalanya.

"Mmmhhh.. Uuungh~" Sehun sedikit bergerak gelisah.

Kai semakin cepat memaju mundurkan kepalanya, juga semakin kuat menghisap junior Sehun.

"Aaah~ Ah.. Ahhh~ Eeengh!" Sehun menyemprotkan spermanya kedalam mulut Kai.

Kai terbelalak kaget dan segera melepas junior Sehun. Sperma Sehun meleleh dan membasahi selangkangan serta paha Sehun.

Kai menelan sperma Sehun yang sedikit tertinggal dimulutnya. "Kenapa... Manis?" Bingung Kai.

Sehun benar-benar jatuh tertidur, setelah orgasmenya yang membuatnya semakin mengantuk. Dengkuran halus terdengar dari bibir tipis Sehun.

Kai menatap wajah damai Sehun. "Sehun.. Sebenarnya apa yang kau lakukan kepadaku? Andwae! Aku bukan gay dan masih normal."

Kai kembali menggosok tubuh Sehun, kemudian memakaikan Sehun piyama pink tadi. Kai menarik selimut hingga batas leher Sehun.

Kai membereskan baju bekas Sehun serta baskom dan membawanya keluar kamar.

.

.

TBC

.

.

* * *

Maaf lama update. Cerme lagi kanker jadi ga bisa beli kuota.

Huhuhu. Baru aja nonton EXO Showtime. Lucu ternyata. Cuman agak aneh ngeliat muka Kris yang kayanya ngantuk n lesu banget. Kaya banyak pikiran aja tuh orang, tapi lucu aja pas dia mau makan ayam dengan ogah-ogahan.

Ngeliat wink Sehun, kok ngerasa kalo dia kaya lagi kelilipan yaa? Haha Kai juga lucu pas dia marah2 gara2 Sehun minum muncrat ketawain dia.

Waaaahhh.. gimana reader, makin anehkah? Jangan lupa review ne. Saranghae...


	7. Chapter 7

**What! We Got Married?**

.  
:: Summary ::

Sehun dan Kai adalah laki–laki normal. Tapi mereka dipaksa menikah demi kerja sama keluarga mereka. Siapakah yang akhirnya menyerah dan menjadi gay, terlebih berada diposisi uke?

:: Cast ::

Kim Jongin  
Oh Sehun

:: Pair ::

KaiHun  
Kai seme. Sehun uke.

:: Warning ::

Jangan dibaca jika tidak suka, just silent. Don't Protes! (Flame, Bashing). Segera pencet "X or Exit" because this story is yaoi. Typo's dan EYD tak sesuai.

By: CermePhinaaa

* * *

.

Happy Reading

.

~0~

.

"Aaah~ Ah.. Ahhh~ Eeengh!" Sehun menyemprotkan spermanya kedalam mulut Kai.

Kai terbelalak kaget dan segera melepas junior Sehun. Sperma Sehun meleleh dan membasahi selangkangan serta paha Sehun.

Kai menelan sperma Sehun yang sedikit tertinggal dimulutnya. "Kenapa... Manis?" Bingung Kai.

Sehun benar-benar jatuh tertidur, setelah orgasmenya yang membuatnya semakin mengantuk. Dengkuran halus terdengar dari bibir tipis Sehun.

Kai menatap wajah damai Sehun. "Sehun.. Sebenarnya apa yang kau lakukan kepadaku? Andwae! Aku bukan gay dan masih normal."

Kai kembali menggosok tubuh Sehun, kemudian memakaikan Sehun piyama pink tadi. Kai menarik selimut hingga batas leher Sehun.

Kai membereskan baju bekas Sehun serta baskom dan membawanya keluar kamar.

.

~0~

.

What! We Got Married? - Chapter 7

Kai terbangun dari tidurnya dan ia mendapatkan wajah Sehun tepat didepan wajahnya. Hidung mereka bahkan saling bersentuhan, membuat Kai merasakan hangat nafas Sehun.

Kai memandangi lama wajah Sehun yang sedang terlelap. Hal itu semakin membuatnya bingung. Bingung akan apa yang dirasakan hatinya sekarang.

Perlahan Kai mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Sehun. Ia menempelkan bibirnya dibibir Sehun. Kai memejamkan matanya dan mulai melumat bibir Sehun.

'Rasa itu muncul lagi. Rasa yang membuatku semakin ingin berbuat lebih.' Batin Kai dalam lumatannya yang mulai kasar.

"Nghhh~" Tidur Sehun terganggu, karena ada yang bergerak di atas bibirnya.

Sehun membuka kedua matanya dan melotot kaget melihat wajah Kai didepannya. Kai sedang menciumnya?! What the-

"Mmpt- Aaargh! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Teriak Sehun, setelah berhasil melepas ciuman Kai dan mendorong Kai hingga jatuh.

Kai mengusap bokongnya. Wajahnya berubah gugup dan pucat.

Sehun turun dari ranjang dan berdiri menunjuk-nunjuk Kai. "K- kau.. Kau gay? Mengaku saja. Semalam juga kau me- melakukan blow job kan?" Ucap Sehun dengan mimik jijik.

"Aku..." Kai gelagapan sesaat dan kembali memasang wajah datar. "Kau yang gay! Buktinya semalam kau menikmatinya kan. Mengaku saja!"

"Mwo? Ya. Tidak ada gunanya beradu mulut dengan gay sepertimu!" Ujar Sehun.

"Kau yang gay! Lagi pula siapa juga yang tahan beradu mulut dengan Oh Sehun cerewet!" Balas Jongin, lalu beranjak ke kamar mandi.

"Idiot!" Teriak Sehun.

Drrt.. Drrt..

Tiba-tiba saja smartphone Kai bergetar. Sehun menuju kesana untuk melihatnya.

Krystal calling...

Begitulah yang Sehun lihat dilayar smartphone Kai. Tanpa aba-aba Sehun segera menjawab telefon tersebut. Siapa tahu itu penting, begitulah pikiran Sehun.

"Nu-"

"Kai chagie. Kapan kau ke apartementku lagi? Aku merindukanmu oppa~" Terdengar suara yeoja bernama Krystal tersebut.

Sehun mematung seketika. 'Jadi Kai selingkuh?' Batin Sehun. Sehun langsung menutup telefon tersebut dan meletakan kembali smartphone Kai diatas meja nakas.

.

.

Sehun duduk disofa. Matanya menatap lurus layar televisi yang menyala.

"Sehun-ah. Aku pergi dulu." Kata Kai saat keluar kamar dan berjalan menuju pintu.

"Aku tahu. Kau mau ke tempat Krystal kan?.. Kai oppa~" Ujar Sehun meniru suara Krystal.

Kai terdiam. 'Shit! Dari mana Sehun tahu?' Pikir Kai. Kai berbalik perlahan dan menatap Sehun. "K- kau.."

Sehun tersenyum remeh. "Kau pasti kaget dan bingung kan. Dengan bagaimana bisa aku tahu?" Kata Sehun. "Tadi aku tidak sengaja mengangkat telefonmu dan tadaaa~! Aku tahu semuanya." Ujar Sehun tersenyum manis.

"Apa?!"

"Dan aku akan adukan kepada eomma!" Sehun segera berlari ke kemar. Ia memerlukan ponselnya untuk mengadukan kelakuan Kai kepada Mrs. Kim.

"Andwae!" Kai berlari menyusul Sehun.

Di kamar, Kai melihat Sehun sedang mencari-cari sesuatu. 'Ponselnya!' Kai ikut mencari ponsel Sehun dan ia melihatnya ada diatas meja rias. Secepat kilat Kai mengambil ponsel Sehun.

"Kau mencari inikan?" Ujar Kai melambai-lambaikan ponsel Sehun.

"Ponselku. Kembalikan ponselku!" Seru Sehun.

"Tidak akan!" Kai membanting ponsel Sehun lalu menginjak-injaknya hingga hancur.

Prak! Krek.. Krek..

"Andwae! Ponselku.." Teriak Sehun. Ia memungut ponselnya yang sudah hancur tak berbentuk. "Kau brengsek!" Sehun menatap tajam Kai.

Kai membalas sengit tatapan Sehun. "Lalu.. Kau mau apa hmm?"

"Aku akan ke rumah eomma. Aku akan bilang padanya kalau kau selingkuh!" Sehun berlari keluar kamar.

"Sial! Aku harus mencari cara agar dia bungkam. Tapi apa?.." Gumam Kai. "Apa aku harus melakukan itu?.. Gezz!"

Kai berlari menyusul Sehun. Ia segera mencengkram erat lengan Sehun.

"Mwo- Mmmpthhpfpf! Lep- paasshh.." Kata Sehun, karena bibirnya dibungkam erat dengan bibir Kai.

Bruk!

Kai mendorong Sehun hingga punggung namja milky skin itu menubruk tembok. Kai melepas tautan bibirnya dan menciumi leher Sehun.

"Ap- apa yang kau lakukan? Le.. Lepaskan aku gay sialan. Nggghh~" Rintih Sehun. Tubuhnya mulai bergetar saat Kai menyentuh bagian sensitifnya.

"Kau yang gay. Kau menikmatinya bukan?"

Sllluurrppt!

Kai menghisap-hisap leher Sehun meninggalkan tanda merah disana. "Dan aku akan memperkosamu!"

"ANDWAEEE!.." Teriak Sehun. Ia mulai berontak sekuat tenaganya agar terlepas dari kungkungan tubuh Kai.

"Kau bisa diam tidak! Tenang saja, kau pasti akan menikmatinya seperti waktu itu." Bentak Kai yang semakin mencengkram erat pergelangan tangan Sehun.

"Andwae! Jangan lakukan Kai! Mianhae.. Mianhae.. Aku tidak akan mengadukannya kepada eomma.." Ujar Sehun dengan mata yang mulai berair.

Kai menulikan pendengarannya. Ia malah semakin keras menggigiti leher Sehun. Sehun harus diberi pelajaran!

"AKH! Geumanhae~ Kai.. Hiks.. Berhenti~" Sehun mulai terisak, rontaannya pun semakin lemah.

Kai berseringai dan melepas begitu saja tubuh Sehun.

Bruk!

Sehun jatuh terduduk dengan tubuh bergetar. Ia meringkuk memeluk tubuhnya.

"Ini pelajaran untukmu. Awas kalau kau berani mengadukannya! Aku tidak akan segan-segan melakukan lebih jauh lagi." Ancam Kai penuh penekanan.

Sehun mengangguk paham. Kai yang saat ini ada didepannya seperti bukan Kai yang biasanya. Kai yang ini berbeda dan membuat Sehun takut.

Kai tertawa kecil. "Beruntunglah jika kau sudah tahu siapa Krystal. Haah~ Aku tidak perlu repot-repot lagi untuk menyembunyikannya." Kai menepuk kepala Sehun. "Aku pergi dulu. Ingat pesanku!"

Sekali lagi kepala Sehun mengangguk. Dan Kai pun meninggalkan Sehun dengan seringai yang tidak lepas dari bibir tebalnya.

Sepeninggal Kai. Sehun benar-benar merutuki kebodohan dan kelemahannya sebagai seorang laki-laki.

"Sial! Sial! Siaaal!"

.

~0~

.

Kai berjalan masuk kedalam sebuah restoran. Ia menghampiri seorang yeoja yang sudah menunggunya.

"Krystal-ah."

"Kai. Kau lama sekali." Bibir Krystal maju sedikit.

"Mianhae. Sehun membuat masalah lagi." Jelas Kai.

"Masalah apa?"

"Dia tak sengaja sudah mengetahui hubungan kita." Ujar Kai terkesan santai.

"Mwo?! Lalu bagaimana kalau dia bilang kepada eommamu Kai-"

"Ssst. Tenang saja. Namja itu tidak akan bisa berbuat apa-apa. Dan bukankah itu bagus chagiya? Kita tidak perlu bersembunyi lagi, yaa kecuali didepan orang tuaku." Ucap Kai.

Krystal mengangguk paham dan tersenyum. "Ne, Kai-ah. Bogoshippo~" Yeoja itu langsung memeluk Kai.

"Nado." Kai mengelus-ngelus kepala Krystal.

Namun fikirannya mulai melayang dan tanpa sadar ia memikirkan wajah Sehun.

.

oOo

.

Sehun berjalan ke dapur dan melihat seluruh persediaan bahan makanan mereka sudah habis. Belum lagi kebutuhan sehari-harinya.

Sehun mendesah pelan. "Aku lapar. Tapi aku tidak punya uang." Sehun meminum secangkir air hingga habis. Setidaknya air bisa mengganjal rasa laparnya hingga Kai pulang.

~0~

.

Beberapa jam menahan lapar tidak ada masalah bagi Sehun. Tapi ini sudah malam dan Kai belum pulang juga.

"Ugh! Perutku sakit.. Nghh~" Sehun meringkuk diatas ranjang sambil meremas perutnya.

Cklek.

Kai membuka pintu kamar dan ia mengernyit, mendapatkan Sehun yang sedang merintih memegang perutnya. Kai berjalan menghampiri Sehun.

"Hei. Kau kenapa Sehun-ah?" Tangan Kai menyibak poni Sehun yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya.

Dapat dilihat Kai, wajah Sehun yang berkeringat dan pucat.

"Perutku sakit.."

"Kenapa bisa sakit?"

"Ak- aku belum makan sejak pagi. Persediaan bahan makanan kita sudah habis dan- NGhh~ aku tidak punya uang.." Ucap Sehun di antara rintihannya.

"Astaga! Mianhae." Ucap Kai merasa bersalah. "Kau kuat berjalankan? Kita beli makan diluar oke."

Sehun mengangguk pelan dan ia mencoba bangun tapi terjatuh. Kai dengan sigap membantu Sehun bangun dan berjalan keluar.

~0~

.

~0~

Sehun menatap menu makanan khas Korea yang sudah tersaji dihadapannya. Kai memesan banyak sekali.

"Kenapa hanya dilihat? Cepat dimakan! Aku tidak mau kalau kau sakit lagi dan eomma memukulku." Ujar Kai.

Sehun mengangguk dan mulai memakan makanan yang tersaji. Ia mencoba dari bulgogi, kemudian kimchi, lalu tappoki, bibimbap, dan jajangmyeon.

"Mashitaaa~! Gomawo Kai." Sehun tersenyum dengan matanya yang membentuk sabit.

Tanpa sadar Kai terpaku menatap senyum Sehun. 'Sehun namja. Tapi kenapa senyumnya terlihat manis sekali? Senyum Krystal saja tidak seperti itu.' Pikir Kai.

Sehun masih terlarut dalam acara makannya. Makanya ia tidak sadar saat Kai memperhatikannya. Maklum, perut Sehun sangat kelaparan.

"Sehun-ah."

Tiba-tiba saja suara seorang namja membuat Sehun terkesiap. Ia mendongak menatap seseorang tersebut.

"Baekhyun hyung~" Ujar Sehun dengan bibir yang belepotan saus jajangmyeon.

Kai tertawa dan mengambil tissue untuk membersihkan noda saus dibibir Sehun. "Kau seperti anak kecil saja."

Sehun terpaku, karena Kai membersihkan bibirnya dengan tissue. Dan gerakan Kai sangat lembut sekali.

Baekhyun tersenyum melihatnya. Ia tahu kalau namja yang bersama Sehun itu pasti napyeon Sehun. Karena dilihat dari ciri-ciri yang Sehun ceritakan padanya tempo hari.

Baekhyun mendudukan dirinya didepan Sehun dan Kai. "Sehunnie~ Aku ikut bergabung bersama kalian ne."

"Nde, Baekhyun hyung. Makan saja, kebetulan Kai memesan banyak sekali.." Ujar Sehun dengan senyum sabitnya.

Tiba-tiba Sehun menyenggol lengan Kai. "Kai, kenalkan. Dia Byun Baekhyun, hyungku."

Kai tersenyum kecil dan menjulurkan tangannya kepada Baekhyun. "Kai imnida."

"Baekhyun imnida." Balas Baekhyun.

"Kai kau harus memanggilnya Baekhyun hyung. Umurnya lebih tua dari kita." Kata Sehun.

"Aku tahu." Sahut Kai.

Dan malam ini Sehun makan malam dengan senyum yang tak pernah hilang dari parasnya. Karena ada Baekhyun yang selalu bercerita dengan cara bicaranya yang lucu. Dan pasti membuat Sehun selalu tertawa.

Dan Kim Jongin menambahkan senyum Sehun didalam daftar favoritenya.

~0~

.

~0~

Hari berikutnya.

Sehun terbangun dipagi hari. Ia melirik Kai yang tampak masih tertidur nyenyak. Sehun mengangkat bahu dan beranjak ke kamar mandi.

Sehun memakai pakaian rapih. Ia menggunakan kemeja berwarna biru muda dan celana bahan hitam. Sehun akan mancari kerja, untuk membunuh rasa bosannya jika Kai tidak pulang. Atau jika Kai terus bersama Krystal.

"Eh? Untuk apa aku memikirkan Kai dengan selingkuhannya. Masa bodoh, itu urusan mereka." Gumam Sehun sambil mematut dirinya dicermin.

Selesai!

Sehun berjalan ke meja nakas. Mengambil beberapa dokumen yang akan dibutuhkan saat melamar kerja nanti.

~0~

.

.

Sehun berjalan di trotoar dengan peluh yang menghiasi dahinya. Ini sudah hampir tengah hari, tapi belum ada satupun tempat yang ia lihat memasang tulisan 'Lowongan Kerja'.

"Huft~ Susah sekali mencari kerja ternyata. Selama ini aku hanya tinggal minta uang pada appa dan semua selesai." Ujar Sehun.

Sehun melihat sebuah cafe yang baru buka. Cafe itu bernama Chocolatte Krisseu. Sehun tertawa kecil membaca nama tersebut.

"Aneh sekali." Kata Sehun.

Seorang namja bertubuh tinggi dan berambut blonde sama seperti Sehun, memasang kertas bertuliskan 'Dicari Waiters'. Sehun tersenyum lebar membacanya. Ia segera berlari kesana.

Krincing~

Sehun membuka pintu kaca tersebut. Membuat lonceng di atas pintu berbunyi. Namja tinggi yang tadi berniat beranjak pun berbalik dan menatap Sehun.

"Ne. Ingin memesan apa, tuan?" Ucapnya.

Sehun menggeleng dan berjalan mendekat. "Anniyo. Aku kesini karena membaca itu." Kata Sehun menunjuk kertas yang tertempel dipintu kaca.

"Ah iya. Perkenalkan saya, Kris. Saya yang memiliki cafe ini dan saya sedang membutuhkan seorang waiters sekarang." Jelas namja tinggi bernama Kris.

"Ah. Saya Sehun. Kalau boleh saya ingin mengambil pekerjaan tersebut." Sahut Sehun.

Kris tertegun menatap Sehun sesaat. "Ah arraseo. Kalau begitu kau bisa mulai bekerja sekarang?"

"M- mwo? Aku diterima dan boleh bekerja sekarang?" Ulang Sehun.

"Tentu saja. Kajja ikut saya sekarang." Ajak Kris.

Sehun mengangguk patuh dan mengikuti Kris yang sepertinya berjalan menuju dapur.

Di dapur, Sehun melihat dua orang namja bertubuh lebih pendek darinya. Satunya bermata bulat dan satunya terlihat mirip seperti dirinya.

"Mereka pegawaiku. Kyungsoo dan Luhan. Kau bisa meminta seragam pada Luhan. Kyungsoo kokinya disini dan Luhan kasirnya. Lalu kau sebagai waiters."

Sehun mengangguk paham atas penjelasan Kris.

"Kalau begitu. Aku tinggal kalian disini. Bekerjalah yang baik, Sehun-ah." Kata Kris.

Luhan menghampiri Sehun dan memberinya seragam khas cafe Kris. Sehun memandang sebuah kemeja berwarna pink soft dan berkerah kotak-kotak biru dan putih. Celananya pun berwarna biru muda.

"Aku Luhan. Umm~ berapa umurmu, Sehun-ah?" Tanya Luhan.

"Aku sembilan belas tahun."

"Ah. Kalau begitu kau harus memanggilku hyung. Karena aku dua puluh tiga tahun." Sahut Luhan.

"Kalau aku, Kyungsoo. Kau juga harus memanggilku hyung, Sehun-ah. Aku dua puluh tahun." Ujar Kyungsoo.

Sehun tersenyum. "Nde. Arraseo hyungdeul."

.

oOo

.

Kai terbangun hampir siang hari. Ia tidak mendapatkan Sehun berada dimanapun, namja itu pergi tanpa pesan. Dan Kai tidak mau terlalu pusing untuk memikirkan dimana Sehun, apa lagi mencarinya. Nanti juga akan pulang sendiri, pikirnya.

Kai memasak ala kadarnya untuk dia makan siang. Setelah itu dia mandi dan berpakaian dengan rapih. Ia akan pergi kencan dengan Krystal, seperti biasanya.

.

.

"Kai oppa. Kita ke mall ne? Aku melihat tas baru disana." Ujar Krystal.

Kai yang sedang menyetir mobil, melirik Krystal dari sudut matanya. "Arraseo. Nanti akan aku belikan chagiya."

"Jeongmal? Gomawo Kai.." Krytal memeluk gemas lengan kanan Kai, sambil ia tersenyum manis.

Bicara tentang senyum. Tiba-tiba Kai mengingat bagaimana wajah Sehun yang tersenyum. Kai menyukai mata itu yang akan berbentuk sabit saat tersenyum.

Kai menggelengkan kepalanya. 'Apa yang kau pikirkan, Kai? Kau bukan gay. Kau normal. Berhenti memikirkan Sehun.' Batin Kai, memberi sugesti untuknya.

.

.

"Wah~ Kai chagie. Gomawo ne, kau sudah membelikanku tas ini. Kau tahu, aku sangat menyukainya." Kata Krystal. Memandang penuh binar tas berwarna merah yang ia pegang.

"Aku tahu chagie, dan sama-sama." Sahut Kai. "Umm.. Kita ke toko handphone dulu ne?"

"Untuk apa Kai, kau ingin membeli handphone baru?"

"Anniyo. Ini untuk Sehun."

Krystal mengernyit mendengar ucapan Kai.

"Kemarin aku merusakan handphone Sehun. Dan aku harus menggantikannya." Jelas Kai.

"Ohh arraseo." Sahut Krystal.

Di counter handphone. Kai segera menghampiri sang penjaga counter.

"Annyeong chogiyo. Tolong berikan aku yang sama seperti ini." Ujar Kai menunjukan smartphonenya.

"Baik, tuan." Yeoja tersebut langsung memberikan smartphone yang sama seperti milik Kai. "Ini dia."

Kai mengambilnya. "Saya beli yang ini." Kai memberikan credit cardnya.

Dan setelah proses pembayaran yang cukup singkat itu. Akhirnya smartphone yang sama seperti miliknya pun ia kantongi.

"Kai. Kenapa kau membelikan Sehun handphone yang sama sepertimu?" Tanya Krystal.

Kai mengusap tengkuknya. "Hmm.. Kebetulan handphone Sehun sama sepertiku."

Krystal mengangguk paham. Namun ada yang mengganjal disini. Krystal mulai merasa kalau Kai berubah. Berubah terlalu perhatian kepada Sehun.

.

oOo

.

Cklek.

Sehun membuka pintu apartementnya dan mendapati apartement tersebut dalam keadaan kosong juga gelap. Sehun pulang malam hari.

"Selalu seperti ini. Ugh! Aku lelah sekali." Sehun bergumam lesu. Sehun berjalan ke dapur dan membuat teh hangat disana.

Cklek.

Kai pulang dan memanggil nama Sehun. "Sehun-ah! Oh, kau sudah pulang. Dari mana saja kau?" Tanya Kai menghampiri Sehun ke dapur.

"Aku berkerja asal kau tahu."

"Untuk apa kau bekerja? Kalau eomma tahu bagaimana. Dia pasti akan marah, karena membiarkanmu bekerja." Sahut Kai.

Sehun menghela nafas lelah. "Sudahlah. Aku sedang malas berdebat. Aku capek!" Sehun beranjak meninggalkan Kai.

"Ya!" Kai menarik lengan Sehun. "Aku belum selesai berbicara. "

"Apa lagi?" Sahut Sehun malas.

"Ini handphone baru untukmu." Ucap Kai. Memberikan kardus yang diyakini Sehun kardus handphone.

"Kau mengganti handphoneku yang rusak?"

Kai mengangguk. "Ne. Dan kau harus berhenti bekerja. Aku tidak mau eomma memarahiku."

"Kau gila. Aku baru bekerja sehari. Aku tidak mau!"

"Ish. Kau ini susah sekali diberi tahu." Kesal Kai.

"Tenang saja. Aku akan membelamu kalau eomma memarahimu." Sahut Sehun.

"Ck! Memangnya kau bekerja sebagai apa eoh?"

"Waiters di cafe Chocolatte Krisseu."

"Cih. Hanya waiters. Kau bisa bekerja di perusahaan appaku." Ujar Kai.

"Tidak mau! Aku mau mandiri." Balas Sehun. Ia beranjak ke kamar dan langsung menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke ranjang. "Huuh~ Nyaman sekali.."

Kai menarik lengan Sehun. "Mandi sana. Kau bau."

Sehun mendelik. "Kau juga bau. Kau saja yang mandi."

Kai tersenyum jahil. "Bagaimana kalau kita mandi berdua?"

"Andwae! Kau gila." Sehun langsung berlari masuk ke kamar mandi. Meninggalkan Kai yang kini tertawa terbahak-bahak di kamar.

"Kau lucu sekali Sehunnie~"

.

.

TBC

.

.

* * *

Hehe maaf kalau semakin aneh ceritanya ne?

Cerme mau cerita. Ada yg PM Cerme. Dia tanya kapan fic Cerme yg ini tamat dan kaya apa akhirnya? terus berapa chapter kira2 tamatnya?

Hadeuh. Soal bagaimana fic Cerme akan tamat kan rahasia. Kalo diceritain duluan kan gak seru. Lagi biar reader nebak2 sendiri jln ceritanya. Cerme gak anggap dia siders sih awalnya. Tapi melihat dia gak pernah review & fav fic Cerme, tp dia tau & penasaran sma fic Cerme. Jd Cerme bilang dia siders. Errr~ rasanya nyakitin yaa Siders Kepo kaya gitu. Jd males jadinya, dan dia hanya balas "Ok". Yaiks gak niat bgt kayanya.

Huuh~ dia pikir Cerme gak tau? Cerme kan slalu baca review dan lihat siapa yg udah fav+follow fic Cerme. Tapi Cerme emang gak bisa bls satu2. Selain krna Cerme ngetik dan update melalui android yg super ribet. Mohon dimengerti yaa Reader semua... :)

But, Big Thank's For My All Reader

baekhyunaa, kaisooism, AnjarW, putry siifanadicky, GLux99, ika zordick, miszshanty05, kikycuma milikangga, rainrhainyrianarhianie, teleportbabies, bbuingbbuingaegyo, kharisma shima, windyyy, nin nina, top kai bottom sehun, titis anggraeni, Oh Dhan Mi, BaixianGurls, xxx, Mir-acleKim, shakyu, krowng, nhaonk, The Biggest Fan of YunJae, NaturalCandy1994, BooJaejoongie is Mine, BooJaejoongie is Mine, indaah cqupp, cho naya, ia, Benivella, LM90, utsukushii02, WeAreOneAngel2, chuapExo31, sayakanoicinoe.

Sekian cuap2 Cerme yg super labil ini,padahal Cerme udh 19thn hehe. Jgn lupa tinggalin jejak yaa sesudah baca, alias Review? Love you my all Reader.. Muaaach!


	8. Chapter 8

**What! We Got Married?**

:: Summary ::

Sehun dan Kai adalah laki–laki normal. Tapi mereka dipaksa menikah demi kerja sama keluarga mereka. Siapakah yang akhirnya menyerah dan menjadi gay, terlebih berada diposisi uke?

:: Cast ::

Kim Jongin  
Oh Sehun

:: Pair ::

KaiHun  
Kai seme. Sehun uke.

:: Warning ::

Jangan dibaca jika tidak suka, just silent. Don't Protes! (Flame, Bashing). Segera pencet "X or Exit" because this story is yaoi. Typo's dan EYD tak sesuai.

By: CermePhinaaa

.

Happy Reading

.

~0~

* * *

"Ini handphone baru untukmu." Ucap Kai. Memberikan kardus yang diyakini Sehun kardus handphone.

"Kau mengganti handphoneku yang rusak?"

Kai mengangguk. "Ne. Dan kau harus berhenti bekerja. Aku tidak mau eomma memarahiku."

"Kau gila. Aku baru bekerja sehari. Aku tidak mau!"

"Ish. Kau ini susah sekali diberi tahu." Kesal Kai.

"Tenang saja. Aku akan membelamu kalau eomma memarahimu." Sahut Sehun.

"Ck! Memangnya kau bekerja sebagai apa eoh?"

"Waiters di cafe Chocolatte Krisseu."

"Cih. Hanya waiters. Kau bisa bekerja di perusahaan appaku." Ujar Kai.

"Tidak mau! Aku mau mandiri." Balas Sehun. Ia beranjak ke kamar dan langsung menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke ranjang. "Huuh~ Nyaman sekali.."

Kai menarik lengan Sehun. "Mandi sana. Kau bau."

Sehun mendelik. "Kau juga bau. Kau saja yang mandi."

Kai tersenyum jahil. "Bagaimana kalau kita mandi berdua?"

"Andwae! Kau gila." Sehun langsung berlari masuk ke kamar mandi. Meninggalkan Kai yang kini tertawa terbahak-bahak di kamar.

"Kau lucu sekali Sehunnie~"

.

.

.

What! We Got Married? - Chapter 8

Sehun memulai perkerjaannya dengan merapihkan letak kursi dan mengelap meja hingga mengkilap. Luhan dan Kyungsoo datang untuk membantu Sehun.

"Kau rajin sekali, Sehun-ah." Ujar Kyungsoo.

"Tentu saja hyung. Aku kan baru saja bekerja, jadi aku juga harus bekerja dengan baik." Sahut Sehun.

"Wow.. Kau ini lucu juga yaa ternyata, Sehun-ah." Puji Luhan.

"Gomawo hyung." Sehun tersenyum dengan mata sabitnya.

"Ehem!" Deheman dari Kris membuat Luhan dan Kyungsoo segera kembali ke tempat mereka. "Sehun-ah. Meja sebelah sana belum kau bersihkan, jangan sampai lupa." Ingat Kris.

"Arraseo, bos!" Sehun segera membersihkan meja yang ditunjuk Kris.

Tanpa disadari oleh Sehun. Ternyata Kris terus memperhatikannya. Entahlah, Kris merasa ada yang aneh dengan jantungnya saat menatap Sehun.

Namun karena Sehun berjalan terburu, membuatnya tersandung sebelah kakinya.

"Aaaa!" Pekik Sehun saat akan terjatuh.

"Sehun-ah!" Kata Luhan dan Kyungsoo yang berusaha menangkap tubuh Sehun.

Grep!

Seseorang menangkap tubuh Sehun. Dan dia adalah Kris. Kris menahan punggung Sehun dengan kedua tangannya. Ia menatap lekat wajah putih Sehun dan kedua matanya yang terpejam.

Luhan membulatkan mulutnya melihat mereka. Kyungsoo bahkan memegang kedua pipinya.

Sehun membuka sebelah matanya mencoba mengintip, ia mendapatkan wajah Kris sangat dekat dengannya. "E- emmh. Mianhae, bos. Aku ceroboh." Sesal Sehun mencoba bengun dari tangkapan kedua tangan Kris.

Kris mengalihkan matanya dan berdehem sesaat. "Lain kali hati-hati." Ucapnya sebelum beranjak pergi ke ruangannya.

Sehun menunduk dan mengusap tengkuknya pelan. "Huft~ Sehun pabboya." Gumamnya.

Luhan mendekat dan menatap khawatir Sehun. I mengusap kedua lengan Sehun. "Sehun-ah gwenchana?"

Sehun membalas tatapan Luhan dan ia tersenyum kecil. "Gwenchana hyung."

Kyungsoo berjalan ke dapur setelah mengusap kepala Sehun. Dan Luhan kembali ke kasir.

Sehun kembali mengelap meja dan ia membatin saat bekerja. 'Tatapan Kris hyung aneh sekali. Dia menatapku seakan ia tertarik kepadaku. Apa dia gay?' Sehun menghela nafas panjang. "Aish, jinjja." Lirihnya.

Drrtt.. Drrtt..

Smartphone Sehun bergetar. Ia meraih smartphonenya dari saku celana. Sehun melihat ada dua pesan masuk, berasal dari Kai dan Baekhyun.

From: Kai.  
Ya. Kenapa tidak ada sarapan untukku? Harusnya kau memasak dulu untuk suamimu!

Sehun mendengus sebal dan membalas pesan Kai.

To: Kai.  
Masak saja sendiri! Kau kan punya tangan.

Sent!

Sehun membaca pesan berikutnya.

From: Baekhyun hyung.  
Sehunnie. Aku bosan. Kau ada dimana sekarang?

To: Baekhyun hyung.  
Aku sekarang bekerja di cafe Chocolatte Krisseu hyung.

From: Baekhyun hyung.  
Baiklah. Nanti aku akan kesana ^^

Sehun tersenyum kecil membacanya dan ia kembali kesal membaca pesan balasan Kai.

From: Kai.  
Dasar istri sialan kau!

To: Kai.  
Kau suami sangat sialan!

Sehun langsung mematikan smartphonenya dan memasukannya kembali ke saku celana. Ia pun melanjutkan pekerjaannya kembali.

.

~0~

.

From: Sehun.  
Kau suami sangat sialan!

Kai melotot membaca balasan Sehun.

"YA! Lihat saja kau Oh Sehun. Akan kubuat sebuah kejutan indah untukmu." Ujar Kai menyeringai.

.

~0~

.

Sehun mengelap tetesan keringat dari pelipisnya. Siang hari ini cafe sangat ramai pengunjung, belum lagi udaranya yang panas. Karena sekarang musim panas.

Sehun merapihkan piring dan gelas bekas tamu yang datang. Kemudian ia mengelap meja tersebut. Tiba-tiba Luhan datang dan mengambil alih tugas Sehun.

"Luhan hyung?" Heran Sehun.

Luhan tersenyum. "Aku hanya membantumu. Kita bertukar, kau jaga kasir ne." Ujar Luhan dan ia berjalan ke dapur.

Sehun tersenyum dan beranjak ke meja kasir.

Krincing!

Baekhyun membuka pintu dan ia langsung tersenyum melihat Sehun berada di meja kasir. "Sehunnie!" Baekhyun berlari kesana.

"O.. Baekhyun hyung."

"Waah.. Ternyata kau bekerja di cafe ini. Bagaimana dengan napyeonmu?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Ssst! Hyung itu pribadi-"

"Bisakah kau bekerja dengan baik Sehun-ah? Jangan mengobrol saat jam kerja!" Suara bass Kris menginterupsi keduanya.

Sehun menunduk bersalah. "Mianhae bos."

Kris menatap sesaat pemuda mungil yang mematung menatapnya. "Ada yang salah denganku?"

Baekhyun menggeleng cepat dan tersenyum canggung. "An- anniyo."

Setelahnya Kris pergi meninggalkan Sehun dan Baekhyun. Sehun menghembuskan nafas lega.

"Hyung.. Kita berbicara nanti saja. Sebentar lagi jam istirahat bagiku." Ujar Sehun dan ia mengernyit heran melihat Baekhyun yang kini tersenyum sendiri. "Baekhyun hyung kau kenapa?"

"Tidak. Hanya saja... Ah dia tadi bosmu?" Tanya Baekhyun dan Sehun mengangguk. "Dia tampan, Sehunnie~"

"Mwo?! Hyung jangan katakan jika kau.." Sehun mencicitkan perkataan selanjutnya. "Gay?.."

Baekhyun mengangkat bahu. "Mollayo. Tapi nanti akan aku buktikan. Siapa tahu aku hanya kagum dengannya."

Dan Sehun hanya membalas Baekhyun dengan tatapan diamnya.

.

.

.

Sekarang adalah jam makan siang untuk Sehun. Sehun memutuskan untuk mengajak Baekhyun makan siang di taman dekat cafe.

"Jadi.. Katakan padaku. Kenapa kau bekerja? Bukankah uang napyeonmu itu banyak." Ucap Baekhyun menyeruput susu strawberrynya.

Sehun menyendokan jajangmyeon kedalam mulutnya, mengunyah, dan menelannya. "Kai itu pelit. Aku tidak pernah diberi uang, huft~ Dan dia sengaja melakukannya."

Kedua mata sipit Baekhyun membesar. "Aigo~ Kenapa tidak kau adukan saja. Sehunnie."

"Kalau aku bisa, aku akan melakukannya. Tapi perusahaan keluargaku belum stabil hyung. Aku masih membutuhkan bantuan keluarga Kim." Sehun meminum bubble teanya. "Kai memang sempat melarangku, karena takut dimarahi orang tuanya. Tapi aku tidak mau. Aku tidak mau jadi pembantunya."

Baekhyun mendesah pelan. "Kau kasihan sekali-"

"Sehun-ah. Boleh aku ikut bergabung makan siang dengan kalian?" Tiba-tiba saja Luhan datang dan menaruh piring berisi nasi serta kimchi di atas meja.

"Tentu saja hyung." Sahut Sehun. Sehun menyenggol lengan Baekhyun. "Baekhyun hyung. Perkenalkan dia Luhan hyung."

"Nde. Annyeong haseyo, Baekhyun imnida." Ujar Baekhyun.

Luhan terdiam menatap Baekhyun. Ia pun tersenyum manis. "Nde. Luhan imnida."

Setelahnya mereka bertiga pun terlarut dalam obrolan kecil yang mengakrabkan.

.

~0~

.

Sehun sedang mengangkat kursi ke meja. Ini malam hari dan cafe akan tutup. Luhan dan Kyungsoo yang sudah menyelesaikan tugas mereka menghampiri Sehun dan membantunya.

"Gomawo. Luhan hyung, Kyungsoo hyung." Ucap Sehun.

"Cheonma Sehun-ah."

Semua kursi sudah tertata rapih di atas meja. Luhan meraih ranselnya, begitu juga Kyungsoo.

"Sehun-ah. Kami pulang duluan yaa." Pamit keduanya.

"Nde. Hati-hati di jalan hyungdeul." Sahut Sehun. Ia menghela nafas.

Terdengar suara langkah kaki mendekat kearah Sehun. Sehun menoleh dan menemukan seorang namja tinggi, Kris menghampirinya.

"Bos. Kau belum pulang?" Tanya Sehun.

"Saat tidak dalam bekerja, kau boleh memanggilku Kris hyung, Sehun-ah." Kata Kris. "Belum. Dan aku menunggumu."

"Mwo? Me- menungguku?"

Kris mengangguk. "Mari. Aku akan mengantar kau pulang. Tidak baik namja sepertimu pulang malam sendirian." Kris berjalan keluar cafe terlebih dahulu.

Sehun mempoutkan bibirnya. "Aku kan bukan yeoja. Tentu saja aku bisa jaga diri." Sehun mengambil ranselnya dan berjalan keluar. Ia mengunci pintu cafe, lalu menyusul Kris yang kini tengah berdiri bersandar di mobilnya.

"Palli." Kris membukakan pintu untuk Sehun.

"Kris hyung, kau tidak perlu seperti ini segala. Aku bisa melakukannya sendiri." Kata Sehun menaiki mobil. Kris menutup pintu dan berjalan menuju bangku pengemudi.

"Gwenchana. Aku hanya ingin melakukannya saja." Ujar Kris, saat ia sudah didalam mobil. Ia menyalakan mesin mobil dan membawanya melaju di jalan Seoul.

.

~0~

.

Setelah Kai memakirkan mobilnya. Ia berjalan masuk menuju apartementnya. Namun dari kejauhan ia seperti melihat Sehun turun dari mobil, Kai segera bersembunyi dibalik semak-semak.

"Sehun? Dengan siapa dia pulang?" Gumam Kai. Ketika ia melihat seorang namja tinggi berambut pirang ikut turun dari mobil.

Kai terus memperhatikan keduanya, yang saat ini terlibat percakapan kecil dan hal itu sukses membuat Sehun tersenyum manis. Kai mengepalkan tangannya, bibir tebalnya mendesiskan sumpah serapah yang tanpa ia sadari kepada namja tinggi pirang itu.

Kai menundukan kepalanya, melihat Sehun yang berjalan ke arahnya. Ia terus menunduk sampai Sehun masuk ke gedung apartement.

"Jadi kau ingin ikut bermain api, Oh Sehun?" Gumam Kai.

.

oOo

.

Cklek. Brak. Blam!

Kai masuk ke apartement dengan membuka pintu secara kasar, lalu menutupnya juga kasar.

Sehun yang kaget. Segera menghampiri Kai yang masih berdiri didepan pintu. "Ya. Kau kenapa? Mengagetkan saja."

Kai menatap Sehun yang kini sudah berganti baju menjadi piyama. "Siapa namja yang mengantarmu?"

"Mwo?" Ulang Sehun tidak mengerti.

"Ck! Otakmu memang bodoh ne. Aku melihatmu di antar pulang oleh namja tinggi berambut pirang. Siapa dia?" Tanya Kai sekali lagi.

Sehun teringat sesuatu. "Dia.. Bosku ditempat kerja. Lagi pula kenapa kalau dia mengantarku, apa hakmu untuk marah kepadaku?" Tanya Sehun sinis.

Sudut bibir Kai terangkat sinis. "Apa hak ku? Cih! Bisa-bisanya kau bilang aku selingkuh. Padahal kau juga bermain api dibelakangku. Kau mengaku tidak gay? Kau pikir aku percaya setelah melihat hal tadi?"

"Sudah kubilang dia itu-"

"Kau lebih menjijikan dariku, Oh Sehun. Jalang!" Kata-kata pedas Kai meluncur begitu saja, mengundang kedua mata Sehun untuk terbelalak lebar.

"Idiot! Dia bosku. Namanya Kris dan aku bukan gay, apa lagi jalang yang kau tuduhkan. Brengsek!" Teriak Sehun.

"Ohh.. Sekarang kau menyebut nama selingkuhanmu? Hebat! Tidur diluar. Aku tidak sudi seranjang dengan gay jalang sepertimu." Ujar Kai.

Blam! Cklek.

Sehun berjengit kaget, karena Kai menutup pintu kamar dan menguncinya. Ia beranjak kesana dan mengetuk-ngetuk pintunya.

Tok.. Tok.. Tok..

"Ya! Buka pintunya."

"Andwae! Ini apartementku. Kau tidur diluar!" Balas Kai dari dalam kamar.

"Gaeseukki!" Bentak Sehun.

"Kau gay jalang!"

Sehun mempoutkan bibirnya kesal dan beranjak menuju sofa. Ia menghela nafas panjang. Ia kesal. Bisa-bisanya Kai menuduhnya seperti itu.

Sehun membaringkan tubuhnya dan memejamkan kedua matanya untuk tidur.

.

.

oOo

Pagi menjelang.

Kai yang biasanya selalu bangun pagi. Sekarang entah kenapa ia terbangun dan mendapati bagian ranjang disebelahnya kosong. Jelas saja, semalam kan ia menyuruh Sehun tidur diluar.

"Hoooaaamm~" Kai menguap malas dan beranjak keluar kamar.

Saat berjalan melewati ruang tv. Kai mendapati Sehun sedang tertidur di atas sofa dengan posisi meringkuk. Kai menghampirinya.

"Ya! Ieronna! Buatkan sarapan untukku." Ujar Kai. Ia langsung menarik kedua lengan Sehun, hingga Sehun terduduk.

"Ngh?" Sehun terbangun, karena kaget tubuhnya ditarik secara paksa. Ia mempelototi Kai. "Idiot! Kenapa kau kasar sekali eoh!" Bentak Sehun.

Kai ikut balas membentak Sehun. "Untuk apa aku harus lembut kepada gay jalang sepertimu? Kau pikir aku gay!"

Nafas Sehun memburu mendengarnya. "Aku bukan gay jalang! Dasar brengsek!" Jerit Sehun.

"Teruslah menyangkal Oh Sehun." Sahut Kai. "Buatkan aku sarapan. Palli!"

"Aku tidak sudi!"

"Oh! Jadi kau berani kepadaku?" Ucap Kai sinis.

"Tentu saja- Argh!" Ucapan Sehun terpotong, karena Kai mencengkram tangannya kuat.

Bruk!

Kai mendorong Sehun hingga terjatuh dan Kai langsung menindihnya. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya di leher Sehun. Kemudian menggigit dan menghisapnya kuat-kuat, meninggalkan kiss mark berwarna keunguan disana.

"Argh! Eeengh~ Lepas! Aah.."

Kai menatap Sehun. "Buatkan aku sarapan!" Ucap Kai penuh penekanan.

"Aku akan buatkan. Sekarang menyingkir dariku!"

Kai bangkit dari atas badan Sehun. Ia berdiri menatap Sehun yang bangkit dan beranjak ke dapur, sambil memegang lehernya yang baru saja ia tinggalkan kiss mark.

"Aku akan menunjukan kejutan untukmu, Oh Sehun." Desis Kai menyeringai.

.

.

.

Sehun sudah berpakaian rapih dan bersiap berangkat kerja. Ia terlambat. Kai menyusul Sehun dibelakang dan menarik tangan Sehun.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Lepas!"

"Diam! Aku akan mengantarmu ke tempat kerjamu." Ujar Kai.

"Tidak perlu. Aku bisa berangkat sendiri."

Tapi Kai menulikan tolakan Sehun. Ia tetap menarik tangan Sehun, membawanya menuju mobil hitam miliknya.

.

.

oOo

.

Ckit!

Kai memakirkan mobilnya. Dan menarik Sehun masuk kedalam cafe, yang sekarang hampir ramai. Sehun terheran-heran dengan Kai.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Sana pulang." Desis Sehun.

Seorang namja tinggi menghampiri Sehun yang masih digenggam tangannya oleh Kai.

"Sehun. Kenapa kau terlambat?" Tanya Kris.

Kai memincingkan matanya menatap Kris. "Ya. Dengar! Jangan kau mendekati Sehun lagi. Karena dia istriku!"

Deg!

Sehun menoleh kepada Kai. Dapat didengarnya pekikan kaget dan bisik-bisik sinis pengunjung cafe untuknya, karena mereka tahu jika ia gay.

Kemudian Kai menarik kerah Sehun, menunjukan kiss mark disana.

Sehun gelagapan dan langsung menutup lehernya.

"Kau lihat? Itu adalah buktinya. Awas jika kau berani mendekatinya lagi!" Ancam Kai.

"Oh Sehun. Kau gay?" Tanya Kris.

Sehun melihat Kris. "Aku..-"

"Dan sekarang Oh Sehun berhenti bekerja disini." Ujar Kai. "Ikut aku pulang!" Kai menarik kasar lengan Sehun.

Sehun terdiam, ia menundukan wajahnya. Sungguh ia sangat malu, malu sekali.

.

oOo

.

Kai tertawa senang sambil menyetir mobilnya. Ia melirik Sehun dari sudut matanya.

"Hei. Sehun-ah. Tidak perlu sedih seperti itu. Kau tahu? Aku senang sekali melihat reaksi orang-orang tadi. Lucu sekali~" Kikik Kai.

"Kenapa kau melakukan ini? Itu berarti semua orang tahu jika kita menikah." Lirih Sehun.

Tawa Kai semakin keras mendengarnya. "Tidak masalah bagiku. Lagi pula aku sudah memiliki Krystal yang seratus persen percaya kalau aku normal."

"Kau brengsek!" Desis Sehun.

"Hahaha. Dan nanti kau akan tahu seberapa brengseknya aku." Sinis Kai.

Sekarang Sehun tahu, kalau Kai sengaja melakukan semuanya. Untuk mempermalukannya.

Ckit!

"Turun!" Ujar Kai setelah ia menghentikan mobilnya dengan mendadak.

Sehun menatap kepada Kai sekilas dan ia pun segera turun dari mobil Kai.

Sekilas. Kai seakan melihat kedua mata Sehun yang berair. Apa Sehun sedih? Tapi Kai hanya menggendikan bahunya tidak perduli.

.

.

.

Sepeninggal mobil Kai. Sehun masih berdiri dipinggir jalan, kepala berambut blondenya terus menunduk. Kedua tangannya mengepal erat.

Kemudian Sehun menyeret langkahnya dengan malas. Ia perlu tempat yang dapat menenangkannya.

.

.

.

Sehun terus merenung hingga malam tiba, menyendiri disebuah tempat seperti danau. Ia duduk di atas rumput hijau tepat ditepi danau yang lumayan besar.

Perasaannya campur aduk sekarang. Antara sedih, kesal, marah, semuanya. Tapi apa yang bisa ia lakukan?

Sehun mengambil smartphonenya dari dalam ranselnya. Ia menghubungi nomor ibunya disana.

Tuttt... tuttt...

"Yeoboseyo Sehunnie?" Terdengar suara Mrs. Oh.

"Yeoboseyo eomma. Apa kabarmu dan appa?" Tanya Sehun.

"Eomma dan appa baik - baik saja disini dan kau tahu, keluarga Kim baik sekali. Karena keadaan perusahaan keluarga kita mulai stabil, Hunnie-ah. Kabar kau sendiri bagaimana chagie?"

Aku tidak baik-baik saja eomma. Ingin sekali rasanya ia mengucapkan kata itu, tapi tidak bisa. "Aku juga baik-baik saja."

"Waaah~ Sudah eomma duga. Kai pasti sangat baik kepadamu kan?"

'Tidak!' Batin Sehun. "Nde. Kai sangat baik sekali kepadaku. Eomma sudah dulu yaa, sudah malam."

"Nde, syukurlah kalau begitu. Arraseo, malam chagie."

Pip.

Sehun memutus sambungan telefonnya. Ia lalu mematikan smartphonennya. "Tinggal sedikit lagi, Oh Sehun. Setelahnya kau juga bisa melakukan hal yang sama." Gumam Sehun.

Sehun bengkit dari duduknya, ia sedikit menepuk-nepuk celana bagian belakangnya. Sehun kembali berjalan menyusuri jalan setapak yang menghubungkan dengan jalan raya.

oOo

.

.

Kris sedang menyetir mobilnya. Kejadian tadi siang terus berputar didalam otaknya. Kejadian dimana Kai mengatakan jika Sehun adalah istrinya.

Senyum tipis terpatri diwajahnya, membuat seorang Kris makin terlihat tampan. "Sehun gay? Haha~ Semakin mudah jalanku untuk mendapatkannya. Dan untuk urusan suaminya itu perkara mudah. Yang penting sekarang aku sudah tahu, jika Sehun sama sepertiku." Ujar Kris.

Mata elangnya melirik kesudut jalan dan ia mendapati seorang namja yang berjalan di trotoar. "Itu.. Sehun?"

Kris menepikan mobilnya tepat disamping namja tersebut, ia menurunkan kaca mobilnya.

"Sehun-ah?"

Namja itu berjengit dan menoleh. "Kris hyung?"

Kris tersenyum. "Sedang apa kau disana malam-malam seperti ini?"

"Aku? Tentu saja berjalan pulang." Sahut Sehun.

"Cepat naik! Biar ku antar kau pulang." Suruh Kris.

"Tapi hyung... Apa kau-"

"Palli Sehun-ah."

"Ba- baiklah." Sehun menuruti perintah Kris. Ia membuka pintu sebelah kanan dan masuk kedalam mobil Kris.

Kris membawa mobilnya dengan tenang. Suasana hening pun menyelimuti keduanya. Namun sesekali Sehun mencuri pandang lewat sudut matanya kepada Kris.

"Kris hyung."

"Hmm?"

"Apa.. apa kau tidak jijik denganku?" Tanya Sehun pelan.

"Jijik kepadamu karena kau gay?"

Sehun mengangguk. "Nde."

Kris tertawa kecil. "Untuk apa? Itu hak mu. Besok kau kembali bekerja ne, Sehun-ah."

Sekejap mata Sehun berbinar kaget, namun sinar matanya kembali redup. "Tidak bisa hyung. Kau dengar sendiri, suamiku melarangku. Lagi pula aku terlalu malu untuk menunjukan mukaku."

"Jadi kau menganggap pernikahanmu ini aib, Sehun-ah?" Tanya Kris.

Sehun menunduk. "Kami namja dan menikah. Ini adalah hal yang tidak normal bagi masyarakat. Aku juga menikah dengannya, karena terpaksa hyung."

"Terpaksa karena?"

Sehun menarik nafas dalam dan menghembuskannya. "Karena hanya keluarga Kai yang bisa membantu keadaan perusahaan keluargaku." Tutur Sehun.

Kris terdiam mendengar penuturan Sehun. Jadi masalahnya klasik. Kris menyeringai tipis.

"Aku akan membantu perusahaan keluargamu."

Sehun menatap Kris dengan tidak percaya. "Tapi hyung kan-"

"Hanya seorang pemilik cafe?" Tebak Kris dan Sehun tersenyum canggung. "Hahaha~ Kau salah Sehun-ah. Cafe itu hanya bisnis sampinganku. Kau tahu? Aku adalah pewaris Wu Corp."

Sehun menalan ludahnya bulat-bulat. Ia tahu perusahaan Wu Corp. Perusahaan yang tak kalah hebatnya dengan perusahaan Kim milik keluarga Kai.

"Kenapa kau ingin melakukan semua ini? Kita adalah orang lain dan baru bertemu." Tanya Sehun heran.

Kris menepikan mobilnya, lalu menatap kedua mata hazel Sehun dengan lekat dan dalam. Ditatap seperti itu membuat Sehun menelan ludahnya gugup.

"Because, you are the love of first sight for me." Ujar Kris.

Sehun menahan nafasnya sesaat. "Kris hyung, kau~"

"Yes. I am gay and i love you, Oh Sehun."

.

TBC

.

.

.

Mianhae update agak lama dan makin aneh ceritanya yaa?

Huhuhu... baru aja nonton EXO ShowTime, Sehunnya kok diem aja yaa?. MV barunya EXO sedih banget.. N baru liat kaya iklan gitu yg Sehun Chanyeol Suho dimobil buang kaset penyanyi lama. Sumpah! Disitu Cerme ngakak terus. Abisnya unyu-unyu bgt, Chanyeol apa lagi. Sehun polos bgt yaa?

Oh iya. Cerme memang update lewat Android dengan format "www." bukan "m." ngertikan? jd bkn format mobile, tapi format web.

Big Thank's For My All Reader

rainrhainyrianarhianie, SehunBubbleTea1294, teleportbabies, putry siifanadicky, Happybacon, Miracle-ren, nhaonk, miszshanty05, sayakanoicinoe, nin nina, kikycuma milikangga, ayanesakura chan, bbuingbbuingaegyo, Oh Dhan Mi, kaisooism, The Biggest Fan of YunJae, GLux99, indaah cqupp, WeAreOneXo, byuncrackers, pandarkn, xxx, ika zordick, shakyu, kaysaiko, KaiHunnieEXO, Baby Magnae, AnjarW, top kai bottom sehun, utsukushii02, Prince Hadhi ESP, DheAndini HunHan's Baby, LM90, BlacknightSkyeye Yue- Hime, ia, NaturalCandy1994, kharisma shima, blacklili, Miraii, rannydamayanti, HyunjooHan, Cindy, Hunnie ah, gdtop, nuranibyun.

Pembaca yg baik, habis baca jgn lupa tinggalin jejak ya? Review.


	9. Chapter 9

What! We Got Married?

:: Summary ::

Sehun dan Kai adalah laki–laki normal. Tapi mereka dipaksa menikah demi kerja sama keluarga mereka. Siapakah yang akhirnya menyerah dan menjadi gay, terlebih berada diposisi uke?

:: Cast ::

Kim Jongin  
Oh Sehun

:: Pair ::

KaiHun  
Kai seme. Sehun uke.

:: Warning ::

Jangan dibaca jika tidak suka, just silent. Don't Protes! (Flame, Bashing). Segera pencet "X or Exit" because this story is yaoi. Typo's dan EYD tak sesuai.

By: CermePhinaaa

.

Happy Reading

.

~0~

.

Sehun menarik nafas dalam dan menghembuskannya. "Karena hanya keluarga Kai yang bisa membantu keadaan perusahaan keluargaku." Tutur Sehun.

Kris terdiam mendengar penuturan Sehun. Jadi masalahnya klasik. Kris menyeringai tipis.

"Aku akan membantu perusahaan keluargamu."

Sehun menatap Kris dengan tidak percaya. "Tapi hyung kan-"

"Hanya seorang pemilik cafe?" Tebak Kris dan Sehun tersenyum canggung. "Hahaha~ Kau salah Sehun-ah. Cafe itu hanya bisnis sampinganku. Kau tahu? Aku adalah pewaris Wu Corp."

Sehun menalan ludahnya bulat-bulat. Ia tahu perusahaan Wu Corp. Perusahaan yang tak kalah hebatnya dengan perusahaan Kim milik keluarga Kai.

"Kenapa kau ingin melakukan semua ini? Kita adalah orang lain dan baru bertemu." Tanya Sehun heran.

Kris menepikan mobilnya, lalu menatap kedua mata hazel Sehun dengan lekat dan dalam. Ditatap seperti itu membuat Sehun menelan ludahnya gugup.

"Because, you are the love of first sight for me." Ujar Kris.

Sehun menahan nafasnya sesaat. "Kris hyung, kau~"

"Yes. I am gay and i love you, Oh Sehun."

.

.

What! We Got Married? - Chapter 9

Cklek.

Kai membuka pintu apartementnya dan mendapati suasana gelap gulita.

"Pasti Sehun belum pulang. Ck. Kemana dia?" Gumam Kai.

Kai berjalan masuk ke kamar setelah menyalakan saklar lampu disetiap ruangan yang ia lewati.

.

oOo

.

Sehun masih terdiam setelah mendengar ungkapan hati Kris. Kris sendiri juga ikut terdiam, ia memberikan waktu untuk Sehun berfikir.

Kris berdehem sesaat. "Sehun-ah. Jika kau tidak ingin menjawabnya, tidak apa-apa bagiku."

Perlahan kepala Sehun menoleh kepada Kris. Ia menatap wajah tampan Kris dengan sendu. "Hyung.. Aku.. Emm~ Kau harus tahu sebenarnya, aku bukan seorang gay." Lirih Sehun tertunduk.

Kris terkejut sesaat, tapi dia memasang ekspresi datarnya kembali. "Lalu.. Bagaimana bisa kau dan Kai?- A.. Apa kalian tidak pernah?"

"Soal itu.." Sehun mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap jendela disampingnya. "Nde. Kami melakukannya. Namun hanya sebagai penentu siapa yang berada dibawah." Sehun menghela nafas. "Dan aku kalah."

Kris tersenyum. "Setidaknya berilah aku kesempatan. Aku akan merubahmu dan aku pasti bisa lebih baik dari suamimu."

'Benarkah Kris hyung bisa lebih baik dari Kai? Huft~ Kenapa harus namja yang jatuh cinta kepadaku dan membantuku?' Batin Sehun. Ia mengulum senyum dan memandang Kris lagi. "Buktikanlah hyung."

Senyum Kris benar-benar terpatri diparasnya sekarang. "Pegang janjiku, Sehunnie."

Kris menstater kembali mesin mobilnya dan mengemudikan menuju apartement Sehun.

.

~0~

.

Mobil Kris sudah terpakir didepan gedung apartementnya. Sehun melepas safety belt dan menatap Kris.

"Kris hyung. Gomawo sudah mengantarku pulang." Ujar Sehun.

Kris tersenyum singkat. "Cheonma."

"Umm.. Kalau begitu aku turun dulu ne."

"Sehun-ah."

Chup.

Kris menarik dagu Sehun dan mencium kening Sehun. Membuat Sehun terpaku sesaat. "Selamat malam." Ucap Kris.

"Kris hyung.." Sehun menatap Kris. "Nde. Selamat malam." Setelahnya Sehun turun dari mobil Kris dan melambaikan tangannya. Ia pun berjalan masuk ke gedung apartement.

.

oOo

.

Cklek.

Sehun membuka pintu apartement dan berjalan masuk kedalam kamar dan disana ia melihat Kai sedang duduk bersandar di atas ranjang.

"Dari mana saja kau?"

Sehun melirik malas kepada Kai. Ia menaruh ranselnya dan mengambil piyama dari lemari. "Dari mana saja, itu bukan urusanmu." Sehun berjalan masuk ke kamar mandi dan menguncinya.

Kai berdecih kesal.

.

.

Kai masih duduk di atas ranjang sambil memainkan smartphonenya.

Cklek.

Sehun keluar dari kamar mandi dengan piyama dan handuk kecil melingkar dilehernya. Tetesan air dari rambutnya yang basah mengalir ke leher putih jenjangnya.

Kai terpaku sesaat melihat Sehun, ia lantas menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

Sehun menaruh handuknya dan beranjak naik ke ranjang.

"Siapa yang menyuruhmu untuk tidur disini?" Tanya Kai dengan sinis.

Sehun terdiam dan menatap Kai. Seketika fikirannya melayang tentang Kris. Ia pun beringsut turun dari ranjang dan berjalan keluar kamar.

Kai memperhatikan sikap Sehun yang berubah. "Tidak biasanya Sehun langsung patuh kepadaku. Biasanyakan ia akan membalas perlakuanku." Gumam Kai.

Kemudian ia menggendikan bahunya dan beringsut tidur. "Masa bodoh." Ujar Kai sebelum ia terlelap ke alam mimpi.

.

oOo

.

Pagi yang cerah.

Baekhyun melangkah dengan riang menuju cafe tempat Sehun bekerja. Senyum manis terus terpatri di wajahnya, membuatnya terlihat semakin imut.

Krincing~

Baekhyun membuka pintu cafe dan ia melihat Luhan yang sedang mengelap meja.

"Luhan hyung! Sehunnie eodiga?" Tanya Baekhyun menghampiri Luhan.

"Sehun-ah sudah berhenti bekerja disini."

"Mwo? Waeyo?"

"Umm.. Apa memang benar Sehun gay?" Tanya Luhan.

"Nde? Da- dari mana Luhan hyung tahu?" Ucap Baekhyun.

"Kemarin suaminya datang. Dan mengatakan semuanya. Sepertinya ia cemburu dengan bos Kris." Jelas Luhan.

'Apa? Jadi semuanya sudah tahu tentang pernikahan sesama jenis Sehun? Aku tidak menyangka jika Kai seperti itu.' Pikir Baekhyun. "Emm.. Luhan hyung, kalau begitu aku pulang dulu nde."

"Eh? Kau ingin pulang sekarang Baekhyun? Bagaimana kalau kita mengobrol terlebih dahulu. Sebentar saja." Pinta Luhan.

Baekhyun mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Baiklah."

Jawaban Baekhyun membuat Luhan tersenyum.

.

oOo

.

Sehun menyeruput bubble teanya melalui sedotan berwarna pink. Dihadapannya duduk seorang namja bertubuh tinggi berambut pirang. Kris.

Kris terus tersenyum menatap Sehun. Ia mengajak Sehun untuk pergi bersamanya, yang bisa dibilang kencan. Dan Sehun menyetujuinya. Hingga Sehun mengajaknya ke kedai bubble tea. Satu lagi yang Kris tahu, Sehun sangat menyukai minuman bubble tea.

"Kris hyung. Kenapa kau tidak meminum bubble teamu?" Tanya Sehun.

"Eum? Aku lebih menyukai memandangmu yang sedang meminum bubble tea." Jawab Kris.

Sehun mengulum senyumnya. "Kau ada-ada saja hyung."

Kris balas tersenyum tipis. "Sehun-ah. Setelah ini kau ingin kita kemana lagi?"

Sehun menatap ke atas mendengar pertanyaan Kris. Ia berfikir sesaat, lalu memandang Kris lagi. "Bolehkah. Kalau setelah ini kita ke taman bermain?"

"Tentu saja. Kenapa tidak?"

Sehun tersenyum manis sekarang dengan kedua matanya yang membentuk sabit. "Gomawo, Kris hyung."

.

.

Sehun terus berlari kecil sambil menarik tangan Kris. Sehun terus tersenyum melupakan sedikit fikirannya. Sehun berhenti distan memanah.

"Kris hyung. Bisa dapatkan boneka beruang putih itu?" Tanya Sehun menunjuk hadiah boneka beruang putih.

"Sehun-ah. Kau kan laki-laki. Kenapa menyukai boneka?"

Sehun cemberut. "Hyung. Tapi itu lucu~ Palli. Aku mau itu.." Tanpa sadar, Sehun mulai merengek kepada Kris sambil menarik ujung kemeja milik Kris.

"Baiklah.. Baiklah.. Aku akan dapatkan bonekanya untukmu." Ujar Kris mengacak-acak rambut blonde putih Sehun.

Sehun tersenyum menatap Kris yang bersiap memanah.

Tak!

Panah Kris mendarat mulus ditengah-tengah papan panahan. Dan Sehun bersorak riang saat pemilik stan memberikan boneka beruang tersebut kepada Kris.

Kris berjalan menghampiri Sehun dan memberikan boneka beruang putihnya kepada Sehun.

"Gomawo hyung." Ucap Sehun menerima boneka dari Kris.

"Cheonmanayo. Kajja! Sepertinya naik bianglala tidak ada salahnya. Dan sebentar lagi akan ada sunset." Kata Kris. Ia melingkarkan tangannya ke bahu Sehun.

"Nde."

.

.

Sehun menatap langit sore dengan lekat. Disampingnya ada Kris yang duduk sambil melingkarkan tangannya dipinggang Sehun. Mereka sedang menikmati saat-saat terbenamnya matahari.

Kris meletakan dagunya dibahu Sehun, ia menghirup dalam-dalam aroma wangi alami tubuh Sehun. Dan Sehun hanya diam saja. Entahlah, ia hanya merasa nyaman dipeluk Kris.

"Indah sekali." Gumam Sehun memandang terbenamnya sang matahari.

"Kau jauh lebih indah, Sehun-ah." Ujar Kris.

"Mwo?"

Sehun menoleh kesamping dan saat itu ia sadar, jika jarak wajahnya dan Kris sangat dekat sekali. Keduanya terdiam menyelami hazel sang lawan.

Entah siapa yang memulai. Wajah keduanya semakin mendekat dan Sehun dapat merasakan deru nafas Kris yang hangat menerpa wajahnya. Ia memejamkan kedua matanya, lalu ia merasakan benda kenyal dan hangat memerangkap bibirnya.

Bibir Kris terus melumat bibir tipis Sehun, menghisap kuat-kuat agar rasa manis bibir Sehun semakin merasuki mulutnya.

"Ngh~" Sehun melingkarkan lengannya dileher Kris.

Telapak tangan Kris turun mengusap perut datar Sehun yang masih berbalut kaus. Sebelah tangan Kris turun ke paha Sehun dan mengusap-ngusapnya perlahan.

"Mmmnnhh..."

Sehun memutuskan cumbuan Kris. Nafasnya tak beraturan dan Kris mengecup kilat bibir Sehun.

"Hyung.."

"Sehunnie.. Saranghae." Ucap Kris.

Sehun memandang ragu dan memeluk Kris. "Aku tahu."

.

oOo

.

Cklek.

Kai membuka pintu apartement miliknya sambil merangkul erat pinggang Krystal.

Setelah masuk kedalam. Kai mendorong Krystal hingga jatuh terduduk di atas sofa. Kai menyusul duduk disamping Krystal dan memendamkan wajahnya di leher Krystal.

"Eeengh~ Kai.." Krystal meremas erat rambut Kai, melampiaskan rasa nikmat. Akibat lidah Kai yang kini bergerilya di lehernya.

Kai menghentikan kegiatannya dan mulai memagut bibir Krystal. Krystal ikut membalas permainan bibir Kai yang mulai memanas.

Cklek.

Pintu apartement terbuka dan Sehun masuk kedalam. Ia mematung melihat Kai sedang terlibat cumbuan mesra dengan seorang yeoja, yang diyakini Sehun bernama Krystal. Kekasih Kai.

Sehun berdehem keras. Menghentikan aksi Kai dari Krystal.

Kai melepas pagutannya dan menatap nyalang pada Sehun yang berdiri di ambang pintu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!"

"Apa? Aku hanya mengingatkan, jika ini bukan tempat mesum." Sahut Sehun.

"Cih. Bukan tempat mesum katamu? Ini apartementku, jika kau lupa! Jadi terserah aku mau berbuat apapun." Balas Kai.

Kai bergerak membisikan sesuatu kepada Krystal, yang membuat yeoja itu bangkit dan beranjak keluar. Kai bangun dan berjalan menghampiri Sehun.

"Hei, gay jalang! Kau tahu? Kau itu sok suci. Kau pikir aku tidak tahu, aku melihatmu berciuman dengan bosmu itu." Ujar Kai.

Mata Sehun membelalak sesaat dan ia balas menatap Kai. "Memangnya kenapa? Kau pikir hanya dirimu yang bisa seperti itu."

Kai bersiul mengejek. "O.. Oow.. Jadi kau mulai berani melawanku? Mau kubuat perusahaan ayahmu itu bangkrut dan membuat keluargamu jadi gelandangan eoh?"

Sehun menggeram marah dan mengepalkan kedua tangannya erat. "Kau?!-"

"Aku apa eoh?" Tantang Kai.

Kai semakin tersenyum senang, melihat keterdiaman Sehun. Ia mendekat dan berbisik kepada Sehun. "Hei. Kau itukan gay jalang. Aku bisa memaafkanmu, jika kau menjadi slave ku. Bermain sedikit lagi denganmu, sepertinya tidak ada salahnya."

"Grrrh.. Brengsek kau!" Sehun mendorong Kai dan mendaratkan pukulan keras tepat dirahang sebelah kanan Kai.

Buak!

"Argh!" Kai terjatuh sambil memegang rahangnya.

"Aku bukan gay jalang! Dan aku tidak akan sudi menjadi pelacurmu! Sialan." Teriak Sehun. Ia segera berlari pergi keluar apartement Kai.

.

oOo

.

Sehun terus berlari menerobos malam. Ia terus mengusap air mata yang sejak tadi membasahi pipinya.

"Hiks.. Hiks.. Kai brengsek!" Isak Sehun.

Baru kali ini Sehun menangis, setelah sekian lama Kai menginjak-nginjak harga dirinya. Hilang sudah batas kesabarannya.

"Argh! Aku tidak perduli lagi! Aku tidak perduli lagi." Teriak Sehun.

Tiiinnn!

Sehun tidak menyadari ada sebuah mobil yang berjalan berlawanan arah dengannya. Sehun memandang silau lampu kap mobil tersebut, hingga semuanya tiba-tiba menjadi gelap.

Bruk! Ckit.

Sehun terjatuh di atas aspal yang keras, tepat saat mobil itu berhenti dan hampir menabrak Sehun.

"Astaga!" Seseorang itu berlari keluar dari mobilnya dan berlari mendekati Sehun.

"Sehun?" Orang itu menaruh kepala Sehun dipangkuannya. "Hei. Sehun-ah, bangunlah."

"Nghhh~" Sehun membuka kedua matanya dan menatap sendu orang itu. "Kris hyung.. Hiks.." Sehun kembali menangis.

"Ommo. Sehun-ah, waeyo?" Kris mengangkat Sehun dalam gendongannya dan memasukan tubuh kurus Sehun kedalam mobilnya.

Kris masuk ke tempat pengemudi dan menjalankan kembali mobilnya.

.

oOo

.

Kris masuk kedalam kamarnya dengan membawa segelas susu vanilla hangat. Ia mendekat kepada Sehun yang duduk di atas ranjang miliknya dan menggunakan piyamanya. Sehun duduk melamun menatap lurus dinding disana.

"Sehun-ah. Minumlah susumu. Ini dapat membantu tidurmu jadi lebih nyenyak." Ujar Kris.

Sehun tersadar dan meraih gelas pemberian Kris. Ia meminum secara perlahan susu tersebut. "Gomawo hyung." Sehun menaruh gelas berisi susu yang tinggal setengah di atas meja nakas.

"Sehun-ah. Jika ada yang ingin kau ceritakan kepadaku, ceritakanlah." Kata Kris.

Sehun terdiam.

Kris menghela nafas dan mengusap kepala Sehun. "Gwenchana. Lebih baik kau istirahat saja ne." Ucap Kris mendorong pelan bahu Sehun agar berbaring.

Sehun menurut dan Kris mulai menyelimutinya dengan selimut yang tebal, hingga sebatas lehernya.

"Jaljayo."

"Hyung?" Panggil Sehun, ketika Kris beranjak bangun dari ranjang. "Mau kemana? Ini kan kamarmu hyung."

Kris tersenyum kecil. "Aku akan tidur di kamar tamu. Kau tidur disini, istirahatlah." Ucap Kris sebelum benar-benar meninggalkan Sehun.

.

.

Blam.

Kris menutup pintu kamar dan bersandar disana. Ia memegang dadanya merasakan debaran jantungnya.

"Kalau aku tidur bersamamu. Aku tidak tahu, apakah aku dapat mengontrol diriku. Untuk tidak berbuat lebih kepadamu Sehun-ah." Kris menghela nafas sesaat. "Karena kita belum menjadi siapa-siapa dan aku tidak mau membuatmu membenciku."

.

oOo

.

Matahari sudah beranjak naik untuk menghangatkan bumi dari dinginnya malam. Bias-biasnya mulai menyusupi tirai dari sebuah kamar. Mengganggu tidur sang namja tan, Kai yang sedang terlelap.

"Uuugh~!" Kai meregangkan tubuhnya dan melihat bagian tempat tidurnya yang kosong.

Bagian untuk Sehun tidur. Kai menghela nafas, dan ia mulai mengingat sudah berapa malam tidur tanpa Sehun. "Tiga hari." Gumam Kai sambil menggaruk kepalanya dan beranjak bangun.

Kai masuk kedalam kamar mandi dan berdiri didepan cermin di atas wastafel. Ia menatap lekat pantulan wajahnya yang terlihat kusut.

"Ada apa denganku? Aneh sekali." Ujar Kai.

.

oOo

.

Kris tengah berbaring dengan sebelah tangan yang menopang kepalanya, disamping Sehun yang masih tertidur. Kedua mata tajamnya terus memperhatikan wajah Sehun. Walau hari sudah beranjak siang, tampaknya Kris masih belum mau untuk membangunkan Sehun.

Jari telunjuk Kris terjulur untuk membelai wajah Sehun. Dimulai dari dahinya, turun ke hidung Sehun, dan terhenti tepat dibibir tipis Sehun.

"Bibir ini yang membuatku gila kemarin. Rasanya sungguh manis sekali, asal kau tahu Sehun." Gumam Kris dengan suara pelan, takut membangunkan Sehun.

"Nnnngghh~" Dahi Sehun mulai mengernyit kecil disusul dengan terbukanya kelopak mata Sehun yang sayu. Ia meregangkan tubuhnya sesaat. "Kris hyung?"

"Selamat pa- Ah! Selamat siang princess." Sapa Kris.

Tanpa sadar bibir Sehun mengerucut. "Aku namja, hyung. Harusnya prince." Ucap Sehun.

"Mianhae. Tapi aku lebih menyukai princess Sehunnie." Sahut Kris.

"Ugh! Arraseo, terserahmu hyung." Balas Sehun.

Kris terkekeh kecil. "Hei, Sehun-ah. Aku sudah memenuhi janjiku untuk membantu perusahaanmu-"

"Mwo?! Jeongmal." Kaget Sehun, hingga ia mendudukan tubuhnya.

"Ne. Semuanya kulakukan hanya untukmu, Sehun."

Sehun tersenyum dan memeluk leher Kris erat. "Terima kasih, Kris hyung. Kau baik sekali kepadaku."

"Anything for you, because i love you so much. Oh Sehun." Ujar Kris.

Kepala Sehun mengangguk di leher Kris. Membuat rambut halus Sehun bergesekan dengan leher Kris.

"Aku tahu." Sahut Sehun.

Kris balas memeluk Sehun dan mengusap-ngusap punggung Sehun. "Sehun-ah. Bisakah kau tinggalkan suamimu? Aku berjanji, aku pasti bisa menjadi lebih baik dari suamimu. Hiduplah bersamaku, Oh Sehun. Please."

Sehun hanya bergumam dan semakin erat memeluk Kris. "Semua tidak semudah yang kau kira hyung. Beri aku waktu."

"Baiklah." Ucap Kris akhirnya.

.

oOo

.

Sehun pulang ke apartement Kai. Ia berniat mengambil semua barangnya. 'Sepertinya. Tinggal sendiri lebih baik.' Pikir Sehun.

Cklek.

Sehun melihat keadaan apartement yang dirasa kosong. Ia menggendikan bahunya dan berjalan menuju kamar. Sehun mengambil koper hitam besarnya dan memasukan semua pakaiannya disana.

Cklek.

Kai membuka pintu kamar dan melihat Sehun yang seperti sedang memasukan pakaiannya ke koper.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Kai.

"Mengambil semua barang-barangku." Jawab Sehun tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Kai.

Sepintas bola mata Kai bergerak resah. "Untuk apa?"

"Tentu saja pergi dari neraka ini dan tinggal sendiri." Sinis Sehun.

Kai tersenyum sinis. "Bilang saja, kalau kau ingin tinggal bersama selingkuhanmu. Dasar gay jalang!"

Sret!

Sehun mensleting kopernya, karena selesai membereskan pakaiannya. Ia mendongak dan menatap tajam Kai.

"Aku memang gay jalang! Puas kau?! Tapi setidaknya Kris hyung lebih baik darimu dan mencintaiku." Ujar Sehun. Ia menarik kopernya keluar kamar, setelah sebelumnya mendorong tubuh Kai agar menyingkir dari ambang pintu.

"Ya! Akan kubuat perusahaanmu bangkrut dan membuat keluargamu jadi gelandangan!" Ancam Kai.

Sehun terhenti. Ia berbalik dan menatap datar Kai. "Buat saja! Aku tidak akan takut dan tidak akan perduli!"

Kai menggeram marah. Ia merasa Sehun sudah tidak patuh padanya dan Kai tidak menyukai mainannya pergi begitu saja.

"Dan aku ingin kita bercerai secepatnya! Tuan Kim Jongin." Ucap Sehun penuh penekanan.

Bola mata Kai membulat dan mengerjap. Apa ia tidak salah dengar?

.

.

TBC

.

.

Baru aja nonton Exo Showtime ep3. Ommo! KaiHun coupple real. Huhuhu itu suami Cerme aka Kris oppa, ganteng-ganteng kok agak miring ya? hehe konyol banget.

Buat yg minta Mpreg. Mianhae. Cerme ga bisa ngabulin. Karena dari awal Cerme bikin cerita ini, ceritanya udah dialurin bener-bener life gay marriage. Paling KaiHun akan adopsi anak, kaya dichap pertama.

Big Thank's for Reader

sehunnoona, Happybacon, shakyu, rainrhainyrianarhianie, bbuingbbuingaegyo, miyuk, kikycuma milikangga, daddykaimommysehun, KrisHunYEAH, SehunBubbleTea1294, blacklili, sayakanoicinoe, ayanesakura chan, WeAreOneXoLoveKaiHun, ika zordick, Miracle-ren, nicerindi, gembel, nhaonk, miszshanty05, Zhoie-999, OdultBen, xxx, byuncrackers, nin nina, indaah cqupp, kharisma shima, utsukushii02, Hunney The Pooh, LM90, NaturalCandy1994, AnjarW, The Biggest Fan of YunJae, Penghulu kaisoo, ia, Putry KyusungKrishun, LulluBee, teleportbabies, DheAndini HunHan's Baby, Miyamoto Arufina - Jung Hye Ra, desty961201, Fujoshi Akut, henrylau89, banzaianime80.

Cium reader atu-atu :*  
Buat silent rider apa lagi yg ngaku tp kaga tobat, Cerme sebor aer atu-atu #Kaburrr

Pembaca yang baik jgn lupa ninggalin jejak. Review? Saranghae my reader...h


	10. Chapter 10

What! We Got Married?

:: Summary ::

Sehun dan Kai adalah laki–laki normal. Tapi mereka dipaksa menikah demi kerja sama keluarga mereka. Siapakah yang akhirnya menyerah dan menjadi gay, terlebih berada diposisi uke?

:: Cast ::

Kim Jongin  
Oh Sehun

:: Pair ::

KaiHun  
Kai seme. Sehun uke.

:: Warning ::

Jangan dibaca jika tidak suka, just silent. Don't Protes! (Flame, Bashing). Segera pencet "X or Exit" because this story is yaoi. Typo's dan EYD tak sesuai.

By: CermePhinaaa

.

.

Happy Reading

.

.

~0~

Sret!

Sehun mensleting kopernya, karena selesai membereskan pakaiannya. Ia mendongak dan menatap tajam Kai.

"Aku memang gay jalang! Puas kau?! Tapi setidaknya Kris hyung lebih baik darimu dan mencintaiku." Ujar Sehun. Ia menarik kopernya keluar kamar, setelah sebelumnya mendorong tubuh Kai agar menyingkir dari ambang pintu.

"Ya! Akan kubuat perusahaanmu bangkrut dan membuat keluargamu jadi gelandangan!" Ancam Kai.

Sehun terhenti. Ia berbalik dan menatap datar Kai. "Buat saja! Aku tidak akan takut dan tidak akan perduli!"

Kai menggeram marah. Ia merasa Sehun sudah tidak patuh padanya dan Kai tidak menyukai mainannya pergi begitu saja.

"Dan aku ingin kita bercerai secepatnya! Tuan Kim Jongin." Ucap Sehun penuh penekanan.

Bola mata Kai membulat dan mengerjap. Apa ia tidak salah dengar?

.

What! We Got Married? - Chapter 10

.

.

"Apa yang kau katakan tadi?" Tanya Kai.

Sehun tersenyum miring. "Apa kau tuli? Tuan Kim Jongin. Segera ceraikan aku!"

Blam!

Sehun keluar dari apartement Kai dan menutup kasar pintu tersebut.

oOo

.

.

Sehun menarik kopernya hingga ke pinggir jalan. Dimana mobil Kris sudah menunggu Sehun disana. Kris membantu Sehun memasukan kopernya kedalam bagasi mobilnya. Setelahnya Sehun dan Kris segera masuk kedalam mobil.

Didalam perjalanan menuju rumah Kris.

"Sehun-ah. Kau tahu? Aku senang sekali kau memilihku." Ucap Kris.

Sehun tersenyum. "Karena kau sudah baik kepadaku. Dan kumohon jangan buat aku kecewa."

Kris balas tersenyum. "Itu tidak akan terjadi. I promise."

Sehun mengangguk mendengar ucapan Kris. Sebenarnya ia belum menjadi gay, Sehun masih menyukai yeoja. Hanya saja sekarang ini hanya ada seorang namja bernama Kris yang bisa menolongnya.

Sehun akan mengikuti semua alur kehidupannya. Mungkin ini memang takdirnya. Dicintai seorang gay dan harus belajar menjadi gay.

Sehun menghela nafas dan memijit pelipisnya pelan.

"Sehun-ah. Gwenchana?" Tanya Kris, menyadarkannya dari lamunan.

"Hmm? Anni. Aku hanya sedikit merasa pusing saja." Ucap Sehun.

"Tidurlah Sehun-ah. Agar sakit kepalamu menghilang."

"Arraseo hyung. Gomawo." Sehun menyandarkan kepalanya dan mulai memejamkan matanya. Lelah sekali rasanya.

oOo

.

.

Esoknya. Kai datang ke rumah orang tuanya. Untuk memberitahukan perihal recana perceraiannya dengan Sehun.

Kai duduk berhadapan dengan kedua orang tuanya.

"Eomma. Aku dan Sehun akan segera bercerai." Ucap Kai.

"Mwo?!" Dan yang paling terkejut adalah Mrs. Kim. "Kau sadar dengan apa yang kau ucapkan anak bodoh!"

"Eomma, aku tidak bodoh. Lagi pula Sehun yang menginginkan semuanya." Sahut Kai.

"Apa yang sudah kau lakukan? Hingga Sehun meminta cerai kepadamu?" Tanya Mrs. Kim.

"Aku tidak melakukan apapun. Justru Sehun berselingkuh-"

"Bohong!" Bentak Mrs. Kim, hingga ia terbangun dari duduknya. Mr. Kim ikut bangun untuk menenangkan istrinya.

"Sudahlah yeobo." Ujar Mr. Kim.

"Tapi.. Tapi dia bodoh, yeobo. Idiot kau Jongin." Pekik Mrs. Kim.

"Argh! Kenapa eomma selalu membela Sehun eoh? Selalu Sehun. Apa-apa Sehun. Sebenarnya siapa anak eomma eoh?!" Ujar Kai meluapkan semua gundah batinnya.

Mrs. Kim menatap nyalang pada Kai. "Kau ingin tahu kenapa aku selalu membela Sehun? Karena aku menginginkannya menjadi anakku. Aku fujoshi asal kau tahu, Kai. Lagi pula Sehun anak yang manis dan baik."

Kai terdiam mendengar ucapan Mrs. Kim. Ia pun tertawa hambar. "Hahaha~ Eomma jangan bercanda. Kau masih waraskan eomma?"

"Jongin. Jaga sikapmu!" Seru Mr. Kim.

"Mwo? Appa membela eomma? Eomma tidak normal. Apa-apaan dia menjadikan anaknya gay, hanya karena dia seorang fujoshi. Argh! Dunia memang sudah gila!" Pekik Kai.

Plak!

Tiba-tiba Mrs. Kim mendaratkan tamparan panasnya pada pipi kanan Kai. "Aku bersumpah akan membunuhmu Jongin. Kalau sampai kau bercerai dengan Sehun. Tidak perduli jika kau anak kandungku, aku akan membunuhmu!" Teriak Mrs. Kim.

"Yeobo! Kontrol emosimu." Bujuk Mr. Kim.

Kai memegang pipinya dan tertawa sinis. "Aku tidak akan-"

"Kalau begitu. Akan kuhapus kau dari silsilah keluarga Kim. Silahkan hidup sengsara kau diluar sana." Ujar Mrs. Kim memotong ucapan Kai.

Kedua mata Kai terbelalak tidak percaya. Ia pun hanya mendengus kesal dan segera pergi dari rumah kedua orang tuanya.

.

.

.

Kai meremas stir mobilnya. "Sial. Sial. Sial! Kenapa banyak sekali penolong namja gay jalang seperti Sehun?!"

"ARGH!" Kai berteriak kesal dan memukul stirnya.

Saat mobil Kai berhenti, karena lampu merah. Tidak sengaja ia melihat Sehun sedang berjalan dengan Kris dan tangan mereka bertaut dengan erat, saat menyebrangi jalan.

Nafas Kai mulai memburu. Karena sekarang dilihatnya Sehun dan Kris sedang tertawa-tawa.

"Ini semua salahmu, Oh Sehun. Apa kau senang sekarang? Harusnya kau terus mematuhiku dan membuatku senang. Bukan sebaliknya." Desis Kai.

Ingin sekali ia menginjak pedal gas dan menabrak Sehun sekaligus Kris, hingga tewas. Namun itu hanyalah khayalan sadis miliknya.

Lampu merah berganti hijau. Kai kembali melajukan mobilnya.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Apa aku harus membujuk atau memohon-mohon kepada Sehun, agar ia tidak jadi menuntut cerai?"

"Aish, yang benar saja. Hilang harga diriku kalau sampai melakukannya." Gumam Kai.

oOo

.

.

Tangan Kris terus melingkar dipinggang Sehun. Mengundang gerakan risih dari Sehun.

"Kris hyung. Lepaskan. Aneh sekali jika ada yang melihat." Ujar Sehun.

"Wae? Biar saja. Aku menyukainya." Sahut Kris ringan.

"Tapi hyung-"

"Ssstt! Diamlah Sehunnie. Atau aku akan berbuat nekat, dengan menciummu sekarang juga." Bisik Kris mengancam.

Sehun terdiam dan mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Ugh. Arraseo hyung."

Kris tersenyum menang dan semakin erat merangkul pinggang Sehun, menarik namja milky skin tersebut agar lebih dekat padanya.

~0~

.

.

Entah apa yang membuat Kai sekarang menjadi seperti seorang stalker. Lihat saja! Sejak tadi ia terus mengendap-ngendap mengikuti Sehun dan Kris. Sejak dari lampu merah tadi, Kai segera memakirkan mobilnya disebuah supermarket dan segera membuntuti Sehun serta Kris.

Kai merasa penasaran, mungkin. Ia ingin tahu dengan apa yang dimiliki Kris, sampai-sampai membuat Sehun lepas dari genggamannya.

"Cih! Namja asing itukan hanya pemilik cafe kecil. Kurasa Sehun memang bodoh!" Gumam Kai. Kedua mata tajamnya tidak lepas dari tangan Kris yang merangkul pinggang Sehun. "Eomma pasti akan berhenti membela Sehun, jika ia melihat ini didepan matanya."

Clap!

Tiba-tiba terlintas sebuah ide difikiran Kai. Ia merogoh smartphonenya dari saku celana. Dengan gerakan membidik, ia mulai memotret Sehun dan Kris.

Kai terus tersenyum sinis. "Satu lagi kejutan untukmu, Oh Sehun."

.

.

.

Sore menjelang.

Sehun dan Kris duduk disebuah bangku taman. Tangan Kris melingkar dibahu Sehun. Mereka sedang menikmati matahari terbenam.

"Sehun-ah. Bagaimana jalan-jalan bersamaku tadi? Apakah menyenangkan." Tanya Kris.

"Tentu saja, Kris hyung. Terima kasih. Kau selalu membuatku senang." Jawab Sehun tersenyum.

"Syukurlah. Sehunnie lihat! Indah sekali bukan? Sunsetnya." Ujar Kris.

Sehun mengangguk menyetujui Kris.

.

.

.

Ditempat lain.

Kai masih mengintip kedua pasangan tersebut dari balik semak-semak. Kai bahkan terus memasang smartphonenya dalam mode stanby untuk memotret.

Trak!

Namun tiba-tiba Kai menjatuhkan begitu saja smartphonenya ke tanah. Matanya menatap kosong adegan manis dihadapannya.

Sehun dan Kris berciuman.

Dapat ditangkap kedua mata Kai. Bagaimana bibir Kris terus mengulum dan menghisap bibir Sehun, hingga Sehun kewalahan dan mengeluarkan desahan-desahan kecil.

Kai memang pernah melihat mereka berciuman. Namun yang ini berbeda. Kai melihat semuanya dengan jelas.

Bibir pink tipis itu. Kai masih dapat merasakan bagaimana rasa manisnya sampai membuatnya hilang kendali. Desahan dan rintihan Sehun, masih berbekas jelas ditelinga Kai. Karena terasa menggelitik pendengarannya. Namun semua itu bukan miliknya lagi.

Nyut..

Kai meremas dada kirinya, merasakan sekelebat perasaan nyeri di jantungnya.

Kai bangkit dan segera pergi dari tempat itu. Ia berjalan kembali menuju mobilnya terparkir.

"Aish! Kim Jongin. Berhenti memikirkannya. Kau tidak mencintainya! Kau bukan gay!" Rutuk Kai saat memasuki mobilnya. Ia mencengkram erat stir mobilnya.

"Tapi benarkah.. Aku.. Tidak mencintai Sehun?" Lirih Kai bimbang.

oOo

.

.

Sekarang kepala Sehun tengah bersandar didada Kris. Jemari panjang Kris terus membelai dan memainkan surai blonde milik Sehun.

Seringai kecil tidak lepas dari bibir Kris. 'Puas sekali rasanya membuat pengganggu itu cemburu.' Batin Kris.

Sebenarnya dari awal Kris sudah menyadari jika Kai membuntuti mereka kemanapun. Dan sekalian saja ia menunjukan bagaimana kedekatannya dengan Sehun sekarang.

'Heh! Teruslah menyangkal dengan perasaanmu Kai. Karena hal itu akan mempermulus jalanku untuk mendapatkan Sehun.' Pikir Kris senang.

.

oOo

.

Kai duduk disebuah bangku taman bersama Krystal. Ia mengusap-ngusap pelan rambut Krystal. Namun fikirannya melayang kepada Sehun, tepatnya tentang kejadian kemarin. Tangan kiri Kai meraba dada kirinya, merasakan debaran jantungnya yang cepat.

'Debaran ini. Rasanya sama seperti saat aku mencintai Krystal. Apa aku.. Tapi benarkah jika aku gay dan mencintainya? Krystal.. Kenapa aku tidak dapat merasakan perasaan hangat itu lagi jika bersamamu? Yang ada hanya rasa bosan.' Batin Kai menatap lekat wajah Krystal yang tertidur dipundaknya.

"Krystal.. Ieronna chagieya." Ucap Kai mengusap pipi Krystal.

"Engh~ Mianhae aku ketiduran." Kata Krystal mengucek kedua matanya.

Kai tersenyum kecil. "Krystal-ah.." Panggil Kai perlahan mendekatkan wajahnya kepada Krystal. Krystal mengerjap dan memejamkan kedua matanya merasakan bibir tebal Kai dibibirnya.

Kai mulai melumat bibir Krystal. 'Wae.. Aku tidak bisa merasakan apapun. Semuanya terasa hambar.' Batin Kai. Ia melepas tautan bibirnya. Lalu menatap lekat wajah Krystal dengan sendu.

Krystal menatap bingung Kai yang kini terdiam. Ia pun ikut terdiam, karena ia berfikir jika Kai sedang tidak ingin diganggu.

Hening...

.

.

.

.

"Krystal. Kurasa... Kita harus berakhir." Ujar Kai memecah keheningan di antara mereka. "Kurasa. Aku sudah mencintainya. I am gay now~ Sorry.."

.

.

To Be Continue

.

.

Huaaa... maafin Cerme telat update. Dan kayanya Cerme ga bisa jd author yg update super cepet lg. Soalnya skrg Cerme lg sibuk urusin kerjaan dan lg galau jg, hehe. Jd reader pada maklumin juga yaa.

Maaf juga gaa bisa balesin review dan tulis satu2. Cerme kan update lewat android. Tapi kalo reader pada kecewa, hmm mungkin ficnya didiscont aja ya?

Review?


End file.
